The disguisers
by reobessed
Summary: Bella: I have never been to a normal high school. Edward:But this year I am going to go out of the spotlight and go to an ordinary high school disguised. Bella and Edward are famous teens who go to highschool disguised not knowing about the other. :( summary.
1. Introduction

**Full Summary: Edward Cullen is tired of the paparazzi and people trying to be his friend because of his status so he comes up with a good plan of disguising himself as Anthony Masen who is a nerdy boy with glasses and going to Forks high school. Bella swan wants to get a test of the normal world so she disguises herself as Marie Swan the nerdy girl who wears glasses and going to Forks high school.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: hello everyone, I know it is not a wise decision to write a new story when I am in the middle of writing my other story but this story idea has been in my head for a long time and I tried to keep it out until I finish my other story but I couldn't. But I promise you that I am still going to continue with my other story and this story too. And if this is your first time reading any of my stories my update schedule is normally in a week so yeah and please read my other stories 'I am married to who', and ' the workaholic and the dater'. **

**Details about the characters (and I will add more details for new characters in the future)**

**Bella Swan; model, actress, singer and dancer and 17 near 18 AKA Marie Swan the nerdy girl at high school.**

**Edward Cullen; male model, actor, singer and dance and 17 near 18 AKA Anthony Masen the nerdy boy at high school.**

**The 3 trio:**

**Tanya Denali- head cheerleader, a bully and a big fan of Edward Cullen an Bella Swan. **

**Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory- a cheerleader, a follower of Tanya and also big fan of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters it is all the work of Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is a revised chapter 1**

**XandallthatjazzX****: thank you for accepting to be my beta and for editing my work.**

**Here is your story and hope you like it.**

**EPOV**

Male model

Actor

Singer

Dancer

Yep that's me. Most people call me a triple threat, plus extra. I have never had a normal life. I have no privacy in my life; constantly followed by paparazzi everywhere I go. I have gotten quite a lot of Grammys .Acted in many movies, produced tons of songs. Even danced in all my songs, modeled in a lot of magazines and I have never gone to a real school, because of my private tutor.  
But this year I am going to go out of the spotlight and go to an ordinary high school disguised; yes you heard me right disguised. Most people know me as Edward Cullen. However my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and not just Edward.  
I don't really have real friends; except for people who want to be with me due to my fame and success. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen the famous movie director/ producer and actress. So this year I am going undercover to high school as Anthony Masen. The nerdy boy who wears big, black, rimmed glasses. Yet you still all wonder why I am doing this!  
It's easy I want to see how it feels like; to live a normal life where you have privacy and to see, if people like me for me or if they like, me for being famous. This year I am going to tackle the hardest job ever. Being myself in high school.

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but most people know me as Bella, I have got chocolate, brown eyes , brown hair and am pale for someone who lives in such a sunny place. I am an actress, singer and a model. Apparently one of the most famous teens! My life is not the average teenage life, because average adolescents do not get their pictures taken all the time, they are not followed around by paparazzi, don't have agents or publicist. Ordinary teens don't have style lists and they go to their own movie premieres or tour around the country and the world. I have never been to a normal high school .Well unless you count when I played a girl in high school in one of my movies. I don't.  
This year though, is going to be different, because I am going to go and live, in a small, rainy town named Forks. Not forks as in a utensil but Forks in WA. I will go to a real high school with, real teachers, real drama and real students. Under disguise of course; as a blonde who has blue eyes , who is shy and also wears glasses. So people won't be able to recognize me. I will be named Marie Swan; which is my middle name and also last name. However just because I'm going to go to high school doesn't mean I am going to be taking a break from my work.

**AN: yes or no.**

**This was just a tester so if you guys like it click the review button, the next chapters would be longer.**

**Thank you to anyone who is going to read, review, favorites, follows this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Until next time.**

**Reobessed**

**Peace V. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. first day

**A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me. And that actually motivated me to post this chapter quicker than what I had originally planned for. I did keep my promise and this chapter is longer than the tester and it's my longest chapter out of any of my story reaching a whooping 3,300 words (woooooo for me). I hope you guys like this chapter so yeah.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New characters**

**The gang**

**Alice Brandon- a short hyper girl and addicted to shopping fan of Bella Swan and girlfriend of Jasper Whitlock**

**Rosalie Hale- gorgeous blonde and friend of Alice Brandon and girlfriend to Emmett McCarty**

**Emmett McCarty- football player and boyfriend to Rosalie Hale**

**Jasper Whitlock- football player and boyfriend to Alice Brandon**

**Angela Weber- shy, geeky girl who is bullied by the Trio**

**The bully's**

**Tyler- football player and boyfriend to Tanya Denali **

**Mike- football player and boyfriend to Jessica Stanley**

**Eric- football player and boyfriend to Lauren**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to my beta **XandallthatjazzX for betaring my story.

**Those are all the new characters for this chapter. Please take your time to read this and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Here is your...**

**Chapter 2 **

You see when I arrived in forks I didn't expect it to be this small. I had flown with my parents from LA to Seattle, and then had a five hour road trip which, uh in my opinion had a lack of entertainment. For starters my dad (Charlie) was busy telling lame jokes; for example; 'what's brown and sticky? A stick' or 'what do you call a boomerang that doesn't work? A stick. 'My mom was even worse because she was singing along to every song on the radio, which sounds okay right? Except for the fact that she sang it off key and a bit too high pitched for my ears .Which is saying something since I have been too many concerts and awards shows. You see in LA I lived in a three storey house and now I am going to be living in a two storey, and I don't want to come off as a snobby little, rich girl but a girl need her own space. My head has been a bit itchy lately because of this wig. Tomorrow I start high school; hopefully it is going to be okay.

_Next day_…

My first day of a real high school experience, where I will make new friends.  
I woke up today feeling really nervous, even more nervous than when I go to award shows. I take a quick shower and change into just simple black jeans and a purple dress top. Then I put on some eyeliner, my glasses and my wig. Then I have breakfast with my parents, get into my red truck and off to school I go.  
When I arrive, I find myself confronted with a large assortment different cars; some crappy ones and some nice ones. Probably the nicest ones there were the red convertible, the yellow Porsche and the silver Volvo. I park near a blue Toyota and I get out of the car and head towards the administrator's office. When I arrive I meet a woman old enough to be in her late forties but looks just young enough to pass for forty; with brunette hair, spectacles and a blue blouse with a name tag reading 'Mrs Cope'. I approach somewhat nervously and she greats me with a warm smile.  
"Hello dear and you must be Marie Swan" she says. At first I think that she is making a bit of an assumption, before it hits me that they must not get that many new students in a school this size. She continues unaware of my brief distraction "I am Mrs Cope and if you have any trouble with anything you come to me and here is your time table , a form which you must give to all your teachers to sign and also the map of the school, good luck " she finished saying by handing me the two documents.

"Thank you" I reply.

My time table went as following.

First period- Business studies

Second period- Calculus

Study period

3rd period- Music

Lunch

6th period- Biology

4th period- English

5th period-Gym

7th period- Dance

You would think that for a small school it would not be complicated but it is. I really hope I do not have my head stuck in a map looking for my classes, like a tourist. Right now I am meant to go to D15 but I am only in the L block... I think. I see a short girl with a hair cut pixie like wearing a colorful dress and heels. She looks friendly enough so I introduce myself and ask her where the class is.

"Hi I am new here and my name is Marie Swan and do you know where D15 is"  
"Hey I am Alice Brandon and that is my class so just follow me" Alice says in a tinker bell like voice.

"Okay"

"So where did you move from" she asks. Of course she would be interested in this sort of information; at least I had made my cover story.

"I came from Phoenix, Arizona" I replied.

"Cool and here we are" she said. It took such a short time to get there. She led me to the back of the room where there was a tall blonde girl who was sitting there and she was wearing a red top and jeans.

"Hey Rose, this is Marie Swan and Marie this is Rosalie Hale" Alice introduces us.

"Hey I am Rosalie but just call me Rose and I love your outfit simple but not to simple" Rose says, before I can reply the teacher comes in and she starts talking. I don't even understand what she is on about so I just take out my phone and start looking at what the news is saying about me or anything relating to me. You see I have two phones now one for Bella Swan and one for Marie Swan. Girlfriend magazine was talking about which celebs they think they should date and they apparently said that me (Bella) and Edward Cullen should date because we would be the 'it' couple. Huh? What a load of rubbish! I mean don't get me wrong I don't hate him but he does what I do, so there is competition between us .The funny thing is that I have actually never met him in real life. Apparently I was so distracted with my phone that I didn't notice Alice lean over and look at my phone.

"That is such a cool case for your iPhone Marie" Alice said.

"Thanks" I reply to her.

"OMG they are so right, they should totally date cause that would be the best thing ever" Alice suddenly bursts out. Okay maybe someone else is thinking the same way as the girlfriend magazine was.

"Really I don't think they would work" I argue with her.

"Who are you guys talking about" Rose turns around and asks.

"Oh we are talking about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen and how they would be a perfect couple" Alice says in one breath.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I think they are too alike by the things they do for them to date" Rose says. At least one person agrees with me. It is funny how they are casually talking about me without actually knowing that I am there. We end up spending the whole class arguing about me and Edward Cullen. We parted ways when I was going to my next class.

My next class is calculus and the teacher makes me introduce myself. I found out that I was not the only student in my class because there was Anthony Masen the geeky boy. Who was cute in a geeky way. Unfortunately he didn't sit next to me but proved to be competitive; every time I would answer a question he would find a way to add more information to make his answer seem more informed. I think that the whole class was asleep and the teacher only had two active students in his class. After calculus I had a study period so I went to the library. All the tables were filled except for one with a girl who looked shy and alone so I went to sit with her.

"Is this seat free" I asked her. She didn't respond at first and I was about to leave when she looked up and talked.

"Are yo-uu ta-lki-ng to me" she asked in a timid voice stuttering at the same time.

"Yes. So is it free" I asked her, maybe a little too impatient.

"Yes it's free" she answered again in a timid voice.

"Okay my name is Marie Swan and you are?" I asked her.

"Oh right I'm Angela Weber" she answered back with a little curious voice.

"Cool" I replied whilst I was sitting down.

We were working and talking and she told me that she had a little brother and a dog. Then she told me that the celebrity she would like to meet is me. How awkward was that?

"If I were to meet a celebrity it would be either Bella Swan or Edward Cullen. I would…" she trailed off not talking. She suddenly looked behind me with fear in her eyes, I followed her eyeline and I saw three girls wearing cheerleader uniform. One girl was in the front of the trio and she had strawberry blonde hair and her uniform had a different style to the other two's. The second girl was at the right and she had curly brunette hair which was tied into a pony tail. The third girl was at the left and she had blonde hair which had dark roots.

"Hey geeks, shouldn't you be talking about school and not about celebrities" the strawberry blonde one said with a weird laugh at the end.

"Yeah like you guys should be like talking about school and all the boring stuff" the one with the blonde hair with dark roots said.

"Yeah" the one with the curly brunette hair said. I turned to Angela to ask her the question which was bothering me.

"Who are they" I asked her, curious to know the answer. She looked around the room and then she turned her head back to me and answered the question.

"Those three girls you saw are Tanya, Jessica and Lauren they are all cheerleaders and they pretty much rule the school and Tanya is the head cheerleader, and you should never mess with them. Tanya is the strawberry blonde hair who spoke first and the one who was in the front of the trio. Lauren is the blonde one who has with dark roots who spoke second and she was at the right of Tanya. Jessica is the curly brunette who spoke third and she was at the left of Tanya." She said all very quickly leaving her a bit breathless.

"Okay" I said simply. They sounded like the typical cheerleaders, well from what I gathered from the movies I have acted with cheerleaders in it. The bell rang and I went to my next class which was music. When I arrived there everyone was sitting in different circles with their chairs arranged in a circle shape.

"Marie over here" someone called me over. I turned around to see who had called me over and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting at the end of the room. I quickly went to where they were sitting and sat down with them.

"We meet again" said Alice.

"Yeah" I say.

"Well this time you get to meet the guys" Rose said. When she said the guys did she mean the guys as in their other friends or their boyfriends? Before I could ask there was someone shouting in the room.

"Sup babe" a deep manly voice said. And who was he talking too. I turned around to see a muscled guy come towards us he had curly brown hair with brown eyes and was really tall and built. Beside him was another guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was tall but a little more lean than the first. Then the last one was also tall with copper or bronze/ reddish hair... It was a strange colour.

Wait I know him,

Two words.

Anthony Masen,

My new calculus enemy.

"Hey Emmett" Rose said to the first guy who talked first. Emmett as I now know him turned around to me and introduced himself.

"Sup my name is Emmett McCarty and you're" Emmett said extending his hand to me.

"I'm Marie Swan" I said to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock nice to meet you Marie" the guy with the blonde hair said, with his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too jasper" I said.

"Hey" Anthony nodded at me casually.

"Hey" I smiled slightly.

"You guys know each other" Emmett asked looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah" we both replied shortly at the same time. Before Emmett could say anything else the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone so today we are going to be doing duets and before I forget we have new students. So we here we have a tradition that the new student or student's should perform something to the class but since today we are doing duets you guys would sing together to show us your talent. Right and I am Mr. Hunter and Marie Swan and Anthony Masen please come up and do a little duet for us" Mr. hunter said efficiently. Anthony and I both stood up and went to stand in front of the class.

"Okay the song you both should sing is one night by Edward Cullen and if any one of you plays an instrument besides voice please use it" he said. Wait so he is expecting us to perform it without any practice... I go and grab a guitar and Anthony goes and sits on the piano. Mr Hunter gives us the music scores for the song.

"So you are playing the instruments plus voice or just instruments" he asked.

"Voice" we both said at the same time. That is the second time we have done that, a little freaky don't you think?

"Okay you can begin whenever you want" he says looking expectantly at us.

"Are you ready Marie" Anthony asks, I nod my head to show him I am ready.

He plays the intro and when he starts singing that's when I start strumming the guitar. He starts singing the first part.  
You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

I join in the second part and he stops.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

I stop singing and he continues for the next two parts.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

He stops singing and I sing the next two parts as well.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Ohh)

And I know I said it a million times

(Yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah)

Yeah, baby give me one more night

Yeah, baby give me one more night

Yeah, baby give me one more night

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know whatever.

We finish singing and everyone is clapping by then.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were singing right here in this room. Do you all think that?" Mr. Hunter asks the class and they all nod and say yes's. ** I am screwed if they can recognize my voice. But why would they say Anthony sounds like Edward Cullen because that is just absurd. Anthony's singing was good, but then again I don't know how Edward Cullen would sound like.

" Overall that was good, now all of you guys go an find a partner and choose a song and practice and performances are today and Marie and Anthony can sit this one out" Mr. Hunter informed the class. I go back to our circle.

"Wow that was good and you guys did sound like Edward and Bella" Alice said excitedly. I glanced around at the circle of faces that make up my group. Anthony Masen is looked a little panicked, but why should he be panicked it should only be me who is.

"Thanks" I said. After that they all went into the practice room to practice their duets. It was only after 30 minutes that they all came and did their performances. Rose and Emmett sang 'take care' and they both were singing and Emmett was also playing drums. Jasper and Alice sang 'don't go breaking my heart' and they both were singing and playing guitars.

Other people in the class also performed. The bell rang and we all went to lunch. There we talked about everything and shared all our numbers. After the bell rang Anthony and I went to biology. In biology I was sat next to Anthony and we were watching some boring animal video, so naturally I was busy accepting some of my fan followers on twitter. He was busy with his phone doing whatever he does. After the bell rang I went to English and we were watching Romeo and Juliet the Leonardo Dicaprio version. In that class I only knew Angela and she was sitting beside me. We were busy passing notes when the teacher was busy crying. The teacher was seriously crying, a bit to cliché' for me. After the bell rang I had gym and in there we were playing volleyball. The whole gang was there and we formed a team of 6 against the trio (Tanya, Lauren and Jessica), Mike, Tyler and Eric (the football players). We won that game by 20 points. After the bell rang I had my favorite class; dance. There was only Anthony Masen who I knew who was in my class. The teacher had asked us to do a little performance to showcase our talent and just like the music teacher she made Anthony and I do a duet performance. We did a little hip pop dance, salsa and the tango. And again she linked us to me (Bella Swan) and Edward Cullen. What is up with everyone at this school with linking people to other people?

Overall my first day went better than expected but I hope my next day goes a bit smoother and no one links Marie Swan to Bella Swan.

EPOV

Something is really different about Marie Swan. Everyone is relating her to Bella Swan which I think it's more because of the surname. I have actually never met Bella Swan so that's a bit surprising. We did two performances together the singing one and the dance one and both the teachers and students related our performances to me ( Edward Cullen) and Bella swan which half of it was true but the other half was false, it had to be. Could it be that Marie Swan is Bella Swan gone undercover at high school like me? Possibly...no. Putting Marie Swan aside I had made some new friends who like me because of me and not because I am Edward Cullen not that they would know.

**AN: leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Thank you in advance. **


	3. second day

**AN: thank you all for reading the last chapter and reviewing it. This chapter came a little late but I was trying to make it all perfect for you guys. And I forgot to say that the last song which Bella and Edward sang it was one night by Maroon 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB **

**Replies to guest reviewers**

**Guest: will do that. Thank you. Not very soon but they will interact as their ownselves and their disguised selves. The story is E/B so they will end up together but how would be the question.**

**Thank you to all favouriters(story and author):**

Cresent Angel

Little Monster Forever

Lolita-chi

SophieCullen2197

b1tch-breath

edwardsblushin'girl94

little lily witch

naruto and twilight fan33

**Thank you all to the followers (author and story):**

Cresent Angel

Hannawolf101

Little Monster Forever

Mermaid Mania

NerdyGrl1996

Sabella Rose

SujalP21

VAMPaddict222

alex1998twilight

b1tch-breath

cnowlite

lizakimiko

nbrian72

pandarianelove

rclaurel

tresblessed

winstonwolfe

**And thank you to the visitors of the story**

***Put the name of a song/s (maximum 5) in a review which you would like Bella or Edward to sing as their own ones.***

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB **

**With no further ado here is your...**

**...Chapter 3**

My dad already got a job being the chief police. My mum is just going to stay home and be a house wife. Today is my second of high school. I put on jeans and a blue shirt and drove myself to school. When I got there I saw Anthony standing beside his car so I walked over to him. Today he was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked kinda handsome.

"Hey Anthony" I said to him.

"Oh hey Marie" he replied. We were now walking towards the school building.

"So what do you have first" I asked him.

"I got classical studies first" he said with a sigh.

"I got business studies and why did you sigh at the end" I asked him.

"I don't like what we are doing now and here is my class so see you in calculus" he said and he turned to enter his class room. The bell rang and I realised I was late so I rushed towards my business class but unfortunately I didn't make it in time.

"Miss Swan I do not appreciate tardiness in my class, so I advice next time you come early" Mrs Figgs in a commanding voice.

"Sorry miss" I said. Man I am not used to being scowled at.

"Sure go take your seat" she said in the same commanding voice as before.

"Hey gal" Alice greeted me so bubbly. I wonder how she can be so active at this time of the day.

"Hey" I responded not so bubbly though.

"So did you..." Rose said but was cut off by Mrs Figgs talking.

"Okay so today we are going to be doing bookwork so turn to pg 256 and read up to page 267 and do all the tasks along" Mrs Figgs said and took out a magazine and started reading it.

"So have you heard they are going to announce the character list for the hunger games and twilight characters soon" Alice said is in a very hyper voice. I actually wonder who is going to be playing that. That would be cool if I got to play Ella in twilight or Katniss in hunger games.

"I know right, who do you think is going to be playing Dave, Katniss, Peeta, and Ella" Rose asked.

"Well I think that Josh Hutcherson would be good for the Peeta character and Edward Cullen would be absolutely perfect to play Dave. What do you think Marie?" Alice asked me.

"Jennifer Lawrence for Katniss and Josh Hutcherson for Peeta" I said, since I did not want to say myself.

"Cool choice" Alice and Rose all said at the same time. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. I made sure I was early to my next class because I did not want another scolding from my calculus teacher. When I got there I was the first one, I guess that is what you get by practically running to class. Other students started to arrive. I felt my phone vibrate indicating that I had a message.

_Girl I know you have been in forks for 3 days but you got sent scripts for auditions for the movies twilight and the hunger games, so you better fly back to LA this Friday and check it out since the auditions are on Saturday- Seth_

That was Seth my publicist/stylist/agent/manager/gay friend (he does have assistants) who just texted me informing me about auditions. See if you have more than two careers it's hard to juggle around (you can sort of manage) but if you have three careers that is unbearable. I have got a music concert in two weeks and now the auditions and I am going to have a photo shoot in about 2 weeks two, an interview and school work. I seriously do wonder why I took on being a student and actually going to a real high school because it adds more pressure to my already busy life.

_I would be there-B_

I started doodling around since today the teacher had decided to bore us with her math story adventures. I looked at Anthony and he was busy with his phone. At least I have a study period and I can spend it with Angela. I should remember to get her number though. This class seemed to drag along for a long time because it felt like the bell rang after 2 hours or something.

I went to the library and like yesterday I saw all the tables full and Angela was occupying one table and busy reading. I went over to her and I pushed my chair from underneath the table and it gave a little squeak and she looked up from her big pile of books. She looked genuinely surprised that I was choosing to sit next to her.

"Hey Angela" I greeted her.

"Hey Marie" she replied back and she looked like she wanted to go back to whatever she was reading.

"So what are you reading" I asked her.

"I am currently reading twilight, wait have you read it?" she asked with so much enthusiasm. Apparently that is the new 'it' book for teens these days but I haven't actually gotten around to reading it.

"No haven't had the time" I answered back with a sigh at the end.

"Oh okay but have you read the hunger games?" she asked. That is another of those 'it' books for teens but still I haven't read it.

"No" I answered back.

"Well you should totally read it" she said.

"Yeah I will try and here put in your phone number" I said to her handing her my *Marie* Iphone.

"Okay and here" she said handing me her phone, "if you want" she added at the end. I just nodded my head. She handed me my phone back and I saw that she saved it as 'Angela W'.

"Cool" I said, since I didn't have anything to say. Fortunately the bell went off and we said our goodbyes to each other and I left to go to my next class which was Music. I enjoyed that class yesterday. When I arrived there I saw that the girls where there but the boys had not yet arrived.

"Hey Marie so which nail polish colour do you think suits me" Rose asked me.

"I would go for red because it would totally look pretty on you" I told her.

"That's what I told her too" said Alice in a squeal. I wonder if there is anytime where she is not all jumpy and happy.

"What about me" Alice asked.

"You would suit anything with your cuteness" I told her.

"Yeah what she said" said Rose.

"That's so sweet guys" Alice said.

"Great we enter on the girl's moments" said Emmett.

"You crazy big teddy bear, Emmiebear" I said to him.

"I like that" he said.

"What's my nickname" asked Alice.

"Ali" I replied.

"What about me" asked jasper?

"Jazz I guess"

"What about me" asked Anthony?

"AJ" I replied.

"What about me" Rose asked.

"Rose you already got a nickname" I told her.

"But I want to be part of the circle" she said with a whiny voice at the end.

"Okay you can be Rosie" I told her.

"Marie you can be virgin Marie, mama bear or Mia" said Emmett. Seriously virgin Marie that's a bit to uh weird for me and mama bear no thanks.

"I think I am going to go with Mia" I said. Mr Hunter made us do theory work today, so we did that and talked at the same time. After the bell rang I quickly went to the bathroom and I got a text from Seth.

_Make sure to read twilight and the hunger games if you haven't read them-Seth_

_Sure-B_

I quickly left the bathroom and headed towards the library. When I got there I searched for twilight first, so I went to the M column and I found Anthony standing there.

"What you looking for" I asked him.

"I am looking for...twilight" he said that as a question. I don't know much about the book but isn't it more like a girls book.

"I am looking for that too and okay" I said that not wanting to say anything. We saw the book and luckily they had two copies and he told me that he was also looking for the hunger games so we looked for that book under the C column and we got all our books issued out. We spent the whole lunch time in the library just getting to get to know each other better .Anthony is a nice person in general and is actually great company but, is still a mystery because he did not give details about his parents except that their names are Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen. I don't know if I am being paranoid or anything but it feels like he is hiding a big secret or hiding his identity which in my opinion I think it's absurd. The bell rang and we walked together to biology. Today we were doing a practical in pairs of matching the cells on the paper from the microscope. When our hands brushed each other there was a little tingly feeling as if electricity had passed between us. We managed to finish our work early so we had free time, so we talked more about our dreams and passions.

The bell rang and I went to my next class. I went straight to my seat which was next to Angela. Today's task was to discuss different books with your pair and hopefully to figure out a way to do an interesting presentation with that information. We first talked about other books and we managed to talk a little about twilight. So she basically told me a few important scenes of the book to make it easier for me to read it. We thought of doing a video for our presentation and a little drama skit for it so we arranged to meet after school on Wednesday because today I will be busy reading twilight and she would be busy babysitting her brother.

The bell rang and I went to gym. Today in gym we had to build a pyramid and built other shapes. We put Alice at the top of our pyramid and we managed to hold it for 5 seconds because Emmett found something funny and he laughed too much and let go of all of us. We all fell and landed with a boom but at least there were beam mats on the ground. The way we were on the floor was funny I ended up on top of Anthony whose head was on Emmett's stomach. Half of Rose's body was on top of Emmett's knees and Alice's head was on rose's knees and jasper had his legs on top of near Emmett's feet. I don't know if what we had on the ground could be classified as a formation or a shape. So in the end we managed to make 4 formations and the trio and co made 6 formations- I guess it was their field of career since they are cheerleaders and all and didn't have someone who laughed too much.

When the bell rang I was exhausted and we had dance class left. Today in dance class we were doing the cha-cha- cha and Anthony was my partner- he is pretty much my partner in all the classes I have with him. Mrs Grimwig showed us a couple of dancers dancing the cha-cha-cha and she made us follow what they were doing. I failed a couple of times but in the end got it. After school I headed home so that I could get straight to read twilight since I have only three days to finish it and hunger games. My mother had already made me lunch so I grabbed it and went to my bedroom to start reading. I had read the first couple of chapters and I found it interesting but the part that I liked was when she does the three sentences; "about three things I was absolutely positive: first, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." Those were sweet lines- I think. I kept on reading and my mother brought me my dinner and I took a 5 minute break to scoff down my food since I was in a hurry to finish the book. I finished the book at 3am and I was so exhausted that I just lay in my bed and before I knew it I was asleep. And it felt like I had just closed my eyes when my alarm clock went off.

You, your sex is on fire  
and you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

and you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

That song is okay but is one of those songs that you wouldn't want to get woken up with. My hand reached for the snooze button but I could not find my iphone anywhere, so I took my pillow and put it on top of my head to try and cover up the music, but that did not work as I could still hear the music. My door was suddenly opened and my blankets were taken off me. Who would do such a thing to me?

"Wake up Bella no time for sleeping you have to go to school" my tormenter (my mum) said that.

"But mum I want to sleep" I said to her.

"Bella you are not in LA so get off your bed now" she said with a hint of authority in her voice.

"Okay in 5 minutes" I said to her, whilst reaching for my blankets.

"Okay Bella you can sleep" she said and got out of my room but banging the door behind her. Finally I can get some peace and quiet.

_2 minutes later_

I felt something solid which was melting on me and it felt cold. My whole neck was freezing now. I jumped out of bed shouting, "I am awake, going to shower now and going to school". And I headed towards the shower.

Today was the same as yesterday only that I was really tired and I drank 2 cups of coffee, and 2 bottles of V during the day. I spent my lunchtime asleep and couldn't be bothered to see what was going on. At the end of the day Angela came over to my house and she was driving behind me. We reached my house at 3.25 pm. I am quite nervous since this is my first non celebrity friend who is coming over to my house. I opened the door and saw that there was no one in the living room- maybe my mum is asleep or exploring the new town.

"Bel... "my mum said and I immediately called out her name, in order to try to cover up that she was about to call me Bella to Angela.

"Hey mum I have brought a friend over to work on our English assignment" I said as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Okay and hello I am Renee" my mum said extending her hand to Angela.

"Hello Mrs Swan it's a pleasure to meet you and I am Angela" said Angela shaking my mum's hand.

"Oh honey no need to be formal just call me Renee. And here are some sandwiches for lunch girls" she said. I thanked her and took them. I led Angela towards my second bedroom (my first being the one which has a few of my other stuff*Bella*). When we entered my bedroom Angela looked genuinely surprised. We ate our sandwiches and we started to work on our assignment.

_2 and half hours later..._

"Thank you for having me around Renee" said Angela to my mum.

"Anytime and are you sure you do not want to stay for dinner" My mum asked Angela.

"Next time I will definitely stay for dinner" Angela replied, with a small smile on her face.

_Friday_

I am flying to LA today. I am already in Seattle. I got into the bathroom and removed my wig and put it into my handbag and changed my clothes and put on some sun glasses. I listened outside to hear if there was anyone still in the bathroom before I got in. I went towards my gate for the airplane I was boarding, and I was flying first class. There were about 10 people in the first class part of the airplane. I was looking for my seat- 10A when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see whom I bumped into and saw a pair of sunglasses and messy bronze hair. It felt as if this person was familiar but at the same time a different person at the same time. I have a feeling that I have met this person.

**EPOV**

This whole week I have gotten to know Marie so much and I feel like we have this weird chemistry between us. I got sent the scripts for hunger games and Twilight. I am going to go and audition for the parts of Peeta and Dave. I was flying into LA this weekend to do my audition. When I got onto the plane to go to LA and I was looking for my seat-10B I bumped into this girl and when I looked up she had sunglasses on and who was a brunette felt like I know her from somewhere but at the same time not really.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB **

**AN: thank you all to anyone who reads, reviews, favourites, follows my story and this chapter (in advance).**

***Put the name of a song/s (maximum 5) in a review which you would like Bella or Edward to sing as their own ones.***

**Please review this chapter and I am expecting at least 10 reviews guys.**

**Goal is to get up to 20 reviews- so review.**

**Thanks.**

**Until next time.**

**Reobessed**

**Peace V.**


	4. Auditions

**AN: thank you all to those who read the last chapter and reviewed it. I am now on holiday meaning quicker updates.**

***Last time we reached our goal of 20 reviews (+ 1) thank you for that but now let's aim for 30 reviews (+s will be great too)* **

**Thank you all too all the reviewers:**

Maninon

Chloe

emma holly cullen

rclaurel

SujalP21

nbrian72

lizakimiko

vampdreams

**Reply to the guest reviewers:**

**Chloe- thank you and am planning on posting more and thanks for the review**

**Thank you all to the followers, favourites I have gotten for my story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is you...**

**...Chapter 4**

**Previously...**

**I was looking for my seat- 10A when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see whom I bumped into and saw a pair of sunglasses and messy bronze hair. It felt as if this person was familiar but at the same time a different person at the same time. I have a feeling that I have met this person.**

**Now...**

"Sorry" we both said at the same time. And he took his seat, which was beside me. There were some people who were taking occasional glances at me and the boy who was beside me. There was an awkward silence between us. I was not doing anything and he was not doing anything.

"Hi" he said to me, trying to make conversation. His voice reminded me of Anthony's voice.

"Hi" I replied back. I don't want to sound like someone who loves herself (I do but not to the crazy extent) but shouldn't he be like I love you or something which fans say to me.

"So what's you name" I ask him since I am going to be spending roughly two hours with him.

"You don't know who I am" he said. Okay I was definitely not expecting that sort of answer. He looks familiar in my head but not 'the I have met you famous familiar'.

"No" I answered him.

"So what's your name" he asks me.

"You don't know me" I say to him. He has to recognize me. He stops for a second to think but then just shakes his head.

"I don't know and to answer your question I am," he stops and looks around and then says in a whisper, "Edward Cullen" he finished saying.

...

Wow

Did not expect it to feel like this when I actually met Edward Cullen. He broke me off from my trance when he spoke again, "so what's your name" he asked.

"Bella Swan" I said in a whisper too just in case if someone heard me.

"Wow I get to meet the one and only Bella Swan" he says in an amused voice."I guess so and I get to meet the one and only Edward Cullen" I say to him.

"So any projects you are working on" he asked me.

"I am actually auditioning for the parts of Ella and Katniss this weekend and you?" I asked him.

"I am auditioning for the guy parts of the roles you are auditioning for" he said. That is going to be, good I think.

"We should play 20 questions to get to know each other I guess," I said.

"Sure, you start" he said.

"Okay, full name" I asked him that ought to be easy right. He seemed to stop and think for a second before he answered the question.

"Edward ...Cullen" he said.

"Isabella Swan" I said.

"Birthday" he asked.

"13 September" I said.

"20 June" he said. I am pretty sure someone who I know has the same birthday as him. Think who is again, oh right it's um... Anthony.

"Favourite hobbies" I asked.

"Playing the piano, dancing, and acting" he said.

"Reading and dancing" I said.

"Dating" he asked.

"Not currently" I replied.

"Me too" he said.

"Parents" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen" he answered

"Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer" I answered, which was not really true since Phil Dwyer is my uncle.

We spent an hour getting to know each other by playing the 20 questions. We then exchanged phone numbers and we were fooling around and taking pictures of ourselves. I had a lot of fun. At some point we both fell asleep because I still remember taking a photo and then my world going black. I woke up when the flight attendance was doing the arrival speech. I woke up seeing our seats reclined and with a miniature blanket on top of us. My head was resting on top of Edward's chest and he had his arm around my waist. It was a comfortable position to wake up in.

"Hey so are you staying at a hotel" he asked.

"At a hotel" I replied back.

"Me too, so which hotel" he asked.

"The grand T hotel" I replied back.

"Me too" he said.

"So do you want to drive together" I asked him.

"Sure" he said.

We got off the plane and we were ambushed by paparazzi, trying to take photos of us and just trying to get close. Someone on the plane should have leaked the information to them. Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to a black Ferrari, he opened the door for me and we got into the backseat.

"Hello Edward" the chauffer said. He looked like he was in his mid 30s. He drove us to the hotel where we were guarded by guards. When we got into the elevator Edward keyed in his floor number which happened to my floor number too. When we got out he led me to my room and he was about to leave when he asked me to go out with him for dinner. And I was shocked at first but responded with a yes. He left to go and freshen up and I went into my room to freshen up too. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes and wore black jeans with a blue halter top. I decided to text Anthony.

_Hey what you up to this weekend- Marie_

_Camping with the folks Anthony_

_Sounds fun- Marie_

_Not really. What about you -Anthony_

_Watching old childhood movies- Marie_

_Cool-Anthony _

I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put on eyeliner and lip gloss. There was a knock on the door and it was Edward who was all freshened up. His hair was all messy but not in the urgh messy way but in the sexy way. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt and jeans.

"Ready" he asked.

"Yeah" I said and he put his arm around my waist again. We were driven to the restaurant and when we were ordering the waitress looked as if she had won a million or something when she saw Edward and then when she saw me she looked like the blood had been sucked out of her face. We had our dinner and we went back to the hotel and Edward stayed over to watch some movies. We then listened to some music and I think we fell asleep then. When I woke up I was practically on top of Edward on the bed which was a bit embarrassing. I tried to remove his arms from my waist but that did not work since he just tightened them up.

"Edward" I said trying to wake him up.

**EPOV**

Man I was having the most interesting dream ever. I was dreaming that I was married to Bella and that we had a child. I was up to the best part when we were about to kiss when I heard a voice which sounded like an angels voice calling me.

"Edward" the angel said. And in my mind I was thinking... _you can say my name all you want._

"Edward wake up" the angel said again. My dream was starting to fade now.

"Edward wake up I am going to be late for my auditions" the angel said. That definitely woke me up. Right today is the day I have the auditions. I went from a sleeping position to a sitting position, which I then realised I was holding something or someone in my arms.

"Ouch" the angel said who is actually Bella.

**BPOV**

We drove together to the auditions for twilight and when we got there where so many people. And a lot of celebrities were there too. The directors called me and Edward. I guess I am going to be auditioning with him. Before we went in there Edward and I gave each other good lucks.

"Such a talented actress and actor auditioning for this world wide selling book" the director said. I haven't actually worked with him before. And did I tell you that the one and only Stephanie Meyer was there too. That just adds more to my nerves since I haven't auditioned for a part with the author there.

"So we should get started and you guys are going to do 1 scene when they meet in the biology room and action.

_Dave: Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella._

_Ella__: Um…yes._

_Dave__:__ [__pushes__ microscope towards Ella] Ladies first._

_Ella__: You were gone._

_Dave__: Yeah, um, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal __reasons._

_Ella__: [pushes microscope towards Dave] Uh, prophase._

_Dave: Do you mind if I uh, look? [Ella shakes her head.]It's prophase._

_Ella__: Like I said._

_Dave: So are you enjoying the rain? [Ella laughs.]__What?_

_Ella__: You're asking me about the weather?_

_Dave: Yeah, I-I guess I am._

_Ella__: Well, um, I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet thing, I don't really... [__Dave__ laughs.__]__What?_

_Dave__: Nothing, uh… [__Laughs__]It's uh, anaphase._

_Ella__: You mind if I check?_

_Dave__: Sure._

_Ella__: Anaphase._

_Dave: [smiles] like I said. If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why did you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S.?_

_Ella__: It's complicated._

_Dave: I'm sure I can keep up._

_Ella: Uh…my mom remarried and um«_

_Dave: So, you don't like the guy?_

_Ella__: No, that's not it…um…Phil's really nice._

_Dave: It's metaphase. Wanna check it?_

_Ella: I believe you._

_Dave: Why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?_

_Ella: Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player, and uh, he travels a__ lot, and my mom s-stayed home with me, but I knew it made her__ unhappy, so I figured I'd …stay with my dad for a while._

_Dave: And now you're unhappy._

_Ella__: ...no._

_Dave: I'm sorry, I'm just - I'm just trying to figure you out, you're very difficult for me to read._

_Ella: Hey, did you get contacts?_

_Dave: No._

_Ella: Your eyes were... black the last time I saw you. And now they're like... golden brown._

_Dave: [closes eyes] Uh, yeah, I know. It's the uh, it's the fluorescents, um. Ugh_

"And cut that was some amazing acting so we will contact your people with the progression" the director said. One down one more to go.

**ThirdPOV**

The director and the author all looked at the young actress and actor as they did their audition. When they finished the auditionees left the room leaving the director and the author to discuss they views on them.

"They were really good" the director said.

"I agree they fit the description and they look like a believable couple" the author replied

"Yes so do you think they should be on the 'possible' list" the director asked.

"Definitely and we might be surprised to see that we got our main characters" the author said with a smile on her face.

"Sure and... next" the director replied to the author and instructed one of the crew men to call in the next auditioning pair.

**BPOV**

"Thank you and bye" I said and got out. I have done so much auditions but it is still a nerve wrecking thing.

"So Edward is your other audition today too" I asked him once were in the car.

"Yeah" he replied.

We drove to our next audition which was for the hunger games. When we arrived there, they were so many celebrities too. And just like with the twilight Edward and I got paired up for the audition. We did a few scenes and they had us to one of the kissing scenes which was a tad awkward, not the kiss but how we shared our first kiss because of an audition and also how it was not private. After the audition we left to go and celebrate with eating ice-cream. We got recognized by fans and they asked us to take pictures with them and the autographs but this was triple what I was used to because I was with Edward which equalled more fans. We finally escaped some of the fans and we went into an ice-cream shop.

"So which flavour are you getting" he asked me.

"Cookies and cream and you" I asked him.

"Straw berries and cream" he answered quietly as if talking to himself.

"Manly enough Cullen" I playfully punched him.

"We will get one cookies and cream flavoured ice-cream and one straw berries and cream ice-cream" he said to the girl at the till. The poor girl looked like she was about to shit her pants.

"Sure" she said with her voice cracking at the end. She made our ice-creams and gave them to us.

"That would be $8.50" she said. I took out my card and Edward did the same.

"Nah I will pay and besides it's my treat" he said. I was about to argue with him when he raised his eyebrow at me and I unwillingly agreed.

"Fine" I said imitating a 5 year old when she is scolded at. We ate our ice-cream walking down on the beach. We got back to the hotel and we ate dinner together in his hotel room and watched more movies. This time though we fell asleep on the couch which was uncomfortable. I was the first one to wake up and had to repeat the process from yesterday to wake Edward up. He is such a deep sleeper.

"Edward wake up" I said the first time which did not work and I decided to mess him up a bit. I started tickling him which woke him up. He woke up gently laughing.

"I am awake" he said and I stopped tickling him.

"I am flying out to night and have some business to attend to the whole day so..." I said to him trailing off not knowing what else to say. I guess this might be the last chance I might have to spend with him.

"I am flying out too and I guess will text each other and stuff" he said.

"Yeah" I said and gave him a quick hug and left the room.

When I got there I decided to check my phone since I hadn't checked it the whole of yesterday. I had 6 texts from Seth.

_Bella you have been in LA for 2 days and didn't bother calling, texting or visiting me, I am disappointed-Seth _

_Onto business, you gotta stay two more nights in LA cuz you have an interview tomorrow-Seth_

_Girl you better text back-Seth_

_I guess I can see why you are busy-Seth _

_Why didn't you tell me you met and cuddled with Edward Cullen-Seth _

_Call me soon we have so much business to discuss-Seth_

He will never give up. I replied to all of his texts and how the hell does he know have been hanging out with Edward. I decided to see what was being said on E! News.

Reporter: the issue about Edward and Bella has been huge this weekend, are they dating or not. Sources say they saw them together on the plane together talking and laughing. And they were some photos to prove that. One of them which had them posing for pictures on their phones. Another had Bella laying her head on Edward's shoulder and Edward had his arm around her shoulder. Then they were seen together from the airport getting into the same car and being dropped at the same hotel. Sources say they stayed in the same hotel room. Then they were seen together having dinner together in a fancy restaurant. They were also seen together having ice-cream whilst walking down the beach. Do we have the new it couple? Send in your thoughts on our twitter page.

LBforever says they definitely look like a couple with all the hugging and the cuddling.

Yolz says they might be good friends

onedirectionalltheway says finally its happening

Reporter: send in your twits and we will read them out. Now onto other news...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: so like it hate it. Post it all in a review**

**Thank you to anyone who reads, favourites, follows my story.**

***Last time we reached our goal of 20 reviews (+ 1) thank you for that but now let's aim for 30 reviews (+s will be great too) * **

**Please R&R, this story has more follows than reviews so let's balance that.**

**Until next time **

**Reobessed**

**Peace V**

**H**

**I**

**T **

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**


	5. why didn't you tell me you're dating

**AN: first of all congratulations to me since this is now my longest chapter being 5,120 words and also being 13 pages for a chapter. Thank you for reading the last chapter and reviewing (12 reviews).**

***Last time we reached my goal of 30 reviews (+3).This time the goal is to reach 45 reviews.* **

**Thank you all to the reviewers:**

nbrian72

Maninon

LightVictory

Guest

lizakimiko

Nostalgic Child

ObsessedwithTwilight612

SujalP21

ChloeJoMusic

rclaurel

emma holly cullen

EdWaRd33

**Thank you all to the favourites, follows you know yourselves**

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**LightVictory: will do and thank you. And thank you for the review**

**Guest: will do and thanks for the review**

Hope you guys like this chapter

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is your...**

**...Chapter 5**

This is a bit shocking, why didn't I think that they would spin the story and make it look like we are dating. Even I believe the news because the pictures say something different. There was a knock on my hotel room and I thought maybe it was the room service or someone along those lines. But I was even more shocked when I opened the door and Seth came walking into my room with an angry face, he was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black band t-shirt. I wonder what happened to make him angry.

"Hey Seth" I said. I was really surprised to see him here.

"Don't hey me. What is up with you not telling your best friend, or am I not your best friend anymore. Any way back to my story, why didn't you bother telling me that you were that close with Edward Cullen." He said.

"I am not that close to Edward as you say" I said to him. And I showed him by separating my two hands to show the space between them.

"Sure you just met him cuddled him and became buddies that fact" he said. Damn he is mad at me.

"Okay, what can I do to make you happy again and I will do anything to see your smile back on your face" I asked him. He smiled but not that heart warming song but that evil, I want something sort of smile.

"Well since your buddies with Edward Cullen..." he trailed off hinting what he wanted with his hands.

"You mean you want to meet him" I asked him, unsure if it was what he wanted and if it was not I would have sprouted a bad idea into his head.

"Yes" he said with so much happiness in his voice.

"But I just met him and don't know him that much" I said, trying to argue against his idea.

"if I remember clearly you said and I quote' I will do anything to see you smile back on your face', so I guess you didn't mean that" he said with a smirk on his face. Why did he have to have a good memory?

"Fine I will try" I said to him.

"Girl you ain't going to try but do it" he said.

"Fine I will do it" I said rephrasing my earlier sentence.

"Okay now onto other important issues, your concert is in two weeks and you have an interview tonight with Ryan Seacrest and I thought maybe you should ask Edward to d be a guest performer and you guys can do 2 duet songs and he can sing one solo" he said in his business voice.

"Okay and I guess you are here to pick out clothes for me and to dress me up" I said.

"You guessed it right but now it's time to have fun" he said. And I knew the fun he was talking about. We have this thing were we use different accents and use a different language which must not be English and we pretty much have to make conversation. But the tricky part is you are not allowed a translator or anything. And after that we would play who can eat the most fattiest foods, which surprisingly I always win that game because no offence to Seth he eats like a girl- taking each bite and complaining about how much calories he is eating. And surprise, surprise he was a male cheerleader in high school, but I think he was more on the female side of the cheerleader. Don't get me wrong I love him and all but it's like our roles are reversed and he is the girl and I am the guy in our friendship. We played for a few hours and watched a movie. And then we were doing our own karaoke. When Seth went to get my outfit I decided to text Edward and ask him about the concert.

_Hey I got a huge favour to ask- Bella_

_Cool what is it?-Edward_

_Well how do you feel about doing two duets and a solo performance at my upcoming concert?-Bella_

_That sounds great, but when's your concert-Edward_

_The weekend after this one-Bella_

_Cool-Edward_

_So it's cool if I announce about your guest appearance tonight at my interview- Bella_

_Yeah it's cool with me- Edward_

_My best friend/publicist/agent/stylist is dying to see you since he saw the news about us-Bella_

_That's cool I guess and so wanna meet up during the weekend to practise- Edward_

_Cool-Bella_

After that Seth came in and was all fashion talk. I must admit I hate this side of him- all this colour goes with this and we have to shop for new shoes. We finished and went to the studio. When I got there as usual I was given a dressing room. Seth touched up my makeup and hair.

"Miss Swan you're up in 5 minutes" one of the crew men said. Seriously why do they call me Miss Swan I am only 17 and he is probably older than me. I got out of my robe and checked to see if my outfit still looked good. It did, tonight Seth had decided to dress me casually with black jeans and a red top. I went to sit on the couch.

"And we are live in 5, 4, 3" one of the camera men said and motioned the last 2 numbers.

_Ryan Seacrest: hello everyone and tonight we have the one and only lovely Bella Swan live here with us. Hello Bella how are you._

_Bella: I am good and you_

_Ryan Seacrest: great and now let's talk business, so I hear you have a concert in 2 weeks any news on that_

_Bella: indeed I am having a concert and well it's going to be in Seattle, there is going to be a special guest who is going to duet with me and also they is a competition for the fans_

_Ryan Seacrest: that sounds amazing and what does the competition_

_Bella: well the competition is all for my girl fans and some of the rules are they should be leaving in Port Angeles, Seattle or Forks and their ages should be between 16 and 20. So basically they enter the competition form which will be found online on BellaSwan and basically they could be in to win a whole day spent with me, back stage passes and front row seats for the concert and also gift baskets._

_Ryan Seacrest: that sounds fantastic and how many girls are going to be chosen_

_Bella: unfortunately only 4 girls will be chosen_

_Ryan Seacrest: and when is the competition closing and when do they get told they are chosen_

_Bella: the competition is ending on Sunday at midnight and they will be told on Tuesday, I think_

_Ryan Seacrest: any movie projects you are taking on or planning to_

_Bella: well I recently auditioned for the role of Ella in twilight and the role of Katniss in hunger games_

_Ryan Seacrest: that sounds great and we will be happy to see you playing either part_

_Bella: thank you_

_Ryan Seacrest: now onto the news everyone is dying to hear, what is going on with you and Edward Cullen_

_Bella: nothing is going on_

_Ryan Seacrest: look at you all trying to cover up so are you guys dating_

_Bella: no we just met this weekend actually_

_Ryan Seacrest: wow you guys look like you have known each other for more than just 3 days and look at all the pictures of you guys. You look so cute together, don't you agree_

_(Audience: awws and shout yes's')_

_Bella: thank you, I think_

_Ryan Seacrest: oh honey it was a compliment and I am afraid that is all the time we have. This was Ryan Seacrest live with Bella_

_Bella: thank you for having me here_

"And cut" one of the director yelled. I got off the stage and walked back into my dressing room and cleaned up.

I had already planned to return to Forks tonight since my return had been delayed by the interview. I found some toilets and changed my clothes and put on my coloured contacts, glasses and my blonde wig. I got out and headed towards the airport. When I got into the airplane I fell asleep in my seat and this time I was not in first class. I called a cab and they dropped me home and I guess I will have to see what the day has in store for me. When I got home I just went into my bedroom and nearly fell asleep when Edward texted me, telling me about his new song which he had written for us to do the duet with. That was sweet of him.

_Next day... (Tuesday)_

I woke up late and I got to school 10 minutes late after tutor time and guess what I had in store for myself.

"Miss swan I thought I explained myself and said no tardiness in my class" Mrs Figgs said.

You guessed right another scowling from Mrs Figgs she might be the only teacher at this school I hate with a passion and that is saying something.

"Hey Marie, were you sick yesterday" Rose asked.

"Yes" I said, lying to her.

"Do you feel better know" she asked with so much concern in her voice.

"Yeah" I said.

"Okay now that we have clarified that you are okay we have to post in our applications for the Concert Competition and Marie you should apply too" Alice said in a hyper voice. Seriously, does she drink 10 bottles of V or something because I swear one should not be that hyper in the morning?

"Uh no I am busy that weekend" I said to her. This was not technically a lie since I was busy.

"Oh that's too bad" she said in a sad voice. After that I put my head on my hands and was drifting off to sleep when someone interrupted me.

"Are you sure you are okay" Rose asked.

"Yeah just a little tired" I said to her. She then left me to sleep. When the bell rang I was not actually feeling that well so I thought of staying in the bathrooms for the whole of calculus. I was in there for about 10 minutes when I heard footsteps.

"I better win that competition because it's my dream to see Bella Swan and to get to spend the whole day with her would be so amazing" a voice which sounded like Tanya said. Oh whoever you are you have already met Bella Swan but just don't know it.

"So Tanya do you think you are going to win" a nasally voice said and I knew it was Lauren by her voice. So I was right that the first person who talked was Tanya.

"Yeah do you think you are going to win" Jessica said. I could guess it was her because she practically repeats everything Lauren says.

"I know I am going to win" Tanya said. Well Tanya your dreams are going to come true. They continued talking about something and I drowned their voices with my thoughts. Did Anthony realise I was not here yesterday and did a tiny portion of his heart miss me. The trio went out and I spent my last 10 minutes just playing the song Edward wrote, I have to admit it is pretty awesome and his voice sounds so good almost identical to Anthony's voice. I gotta stop comparing Edward to Anthony. The bell rang and I went to the library and went and sat next to Angela, luckily she saw that I was in no mood to talk and she kept herself busy on her phone which looked like she was really concentrating on whatever she was looking at and a couple of times she glanced at me and back at her phone. That was weird and a bit uncomfortable. The bell rang and she left to go to her next class. I stayed in the library for 15 minutes when I decided I should probably go to class, because knowing my mum she would tell me you are not in LA so you should go to classes and feel what normal teenagers feel. I walked into the classroom and went straight towards Mr Hunter's desk.

"Sorry Mr Hunter that I am late" I said to him. He just looked at me and then nodded his head at least his no Mrs Figgs.

"Hey guys" I said weakly to the others.

"Marie are you okay" Anthony said. Wow, looks like he cares for me at least if(a BIG IF) I do fall in love with him it won't be unrequited love.

"Yeah just a little tired" I said to him trying to form a smile on my face.

"Okay you can use my shoulder to rest on if you like" he offered a little bit nervous and he ran his hand in his hair.

"Thanks" I said to him and put my head on his shoulder. We all talked the whole period and I offered to have them come over my house for the sleep over. The whole day was hectic but at least by the end of school I was not tired anymore. I got home and went to sleep to regain some of my energy. When I woke up it was 8pm so I went downstairs to take a packet of Doritos and took them back to my bedroom and started watching TV. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

_Girl you got the part of Ella-Seth_

_Really I am so happy-Bella_

_Me too I get to see Edward for about 3 months-Seth_

_Yeah you better not have a crush on my man-Bella_

_So know he went from being a friend to being you man-Seth_

_Yeah-Bella _

_Don't worry sweet cheeks I am not going to steal your 'MAN'-Seth _

_Sure-Bella _

_Yeah and girl gotta go I saw a hot guy walking into the coffee shop. Gotta put on the Seth charm- Seth_

_You are so gross-Bella_

_But you still love me anywhere the hot guy just looked at me and winked-Seth_

_Bye-Bella_

I was happy to have been given the part of Ella in the movie and I also got to Starr against Edward Cullen. I get to see Edward for roughly 3 months but I don't get to see Anthony. Why did I meet two guys who are nice, hot and similar.

**EPOV**

I flew out back to Seattle on Sunday afternoon. I got changed into my disguise before I flew to Seattle. And I checked my phone to see what the crazy Hollywood reporters when on about this time. Apparently I was in the news this time because I saw an article about Bella and me.

Reporter: the issue about Edward and Bella has been huge this weekend, are they dating or not. Sources say they saw them together on the plane together talking and laughing. And they were some photos to prove that. One of them which had them posing for pictures on their phones. Another had Bella laying her head on Edward's shoulder and Edward had his arm around her shoulder. Then they were seen together from the airport getting into the same car and being dropped at the same hotel. Sources say they stayed in the same hotel room. Then they were seen together having dinner together in a fancy restaurant. They were also seen together having ice-cream whilst walking down the beach. Do we have the new it couple? Send in your thoughts on our twitter page.

LBforever says they definitely look like a couple with all the hugging and the cuddling.

Yolz says they might be good friends

onedirectionalltheway says finally its happening

Reporter: send in your twits and we will read them out. Now onto other news...

Wow they do spin a few pictures to make it look like something else. My phone vibrated in my hands indicating I got a text.

_I guess I can see why you were busy this whole weekend-Nahuel_

_Say what you want to say-Edward_

_You were busy hanging out with Bella this whole weekend-Nahuel_

_We met on the airplane- Edward_

_Yeah but I don't get that close to people who I meet on the airplane- Nahuel_

_We connected- Edward _

_Yeah you connected, more like you had chemistry- Nahuel_

_Uh no- Edward_

_The pictures totally showed that you had no chemistry at all- Nahuel_

_Okay so are you texting me about what happened on the weekend or something important- Edward _

_Right how were your auditions-Nahuel_

_Great and I am tires so, talk to you later-Edward_

_Cool and tell me when you are dating Bella- Nahuel_

_Shut up-Edward_

_I will if you tell me-Nahuel_

_Bye-Edward_

That was Nahuel my publicist and my agent. He is such an annoying prick sometimes. I got to Seattle and got off the plane and drove myself back home. I got home and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom" I greeted her.

"hey son, so how was LA" she asked with a glint in hers.

"It was good mom" I replied to her.

"Anything you want to tell me about" she asked.

"Nothing" I answered her.

"So my son dating a new girl and appearing on the cover of woman's weekly is nothing" she said whilst handing me the magazine.

"I am not dating Bella we are just good friends and why am I even on woman's weekly" I said. That's a little peculiar.

"Sure the pictures of you two cuddling say nothing and I really don't know about the last one" she said.

"Mom what is your point" I asked her.

"Well it would be nice to know who my son is dating or hanging out with, from him and not magazines" she said with a pout on her face.

"Will do that next" I said to her.

"How did the auditions go" she asked.

"Good" I said.

"Okay you are free to go, I can see you trying to escape" she said.

"Okay" I said. And then I went into my bedroom. I got a text from Bella asking me if I wanted to do a duet performance with her and a solo one at her concert and I was happy to agree, I guess that gives me another reason to go back to LA. I can't wait for school tomorrow and see Marie. It feels weird being Edward and having the paparazzi following me and fans screaming my name during this weekend and then going back to Anthony Masen a normal high school student( in other people's eyes).

...

_Next day... (Monday)_

I woke up and did my normal morning routine; bathing, changing and eating breakfast. I drove to school and got out of my Volvo and stood next to it waiting for Marie to arrive. The Bell rang so I went to tutor time. Maybe Marie is late or something. The bell rang signalling us to go our first period- which mine was a classical study. I don't even know why I chose that subject, I don't even like and the teacher is worse he just talks about his family and his problems- I did not sign up to hear someone's problem. I just want to tell him to go to a therapist or see a counsellor because he has big problems. I went to my class feeling a little excited in the fact that I will be seeing Marie soon. When I got into the class room I was a little disappointed because I did not see Marie and I thought maybe she was running late or something. But when the teacher marked the attendance role all my hopes were put down. I had a study period next so I spent it in the practise rooms practising my dance moves and then I went and sat down on the piano and played a song of mine. The next class I had was music and let's say I was not looking forward to it. When I got there the whole group was there.

"Hey Anthony how was your weekend" Emmett asked. I can't exactly tell him all about it.

"It was cool" I replied.

"So did you watch Bella Swan's interview yesterday night" Alice suddenly asked jumping up and down in her seat. That girl is such a hyper pixie- the nickname I gave her in my mind of course the first day I was at this school.

"No, why would I" I asked her. I did watch her interview but that's not something they need to know about.

"Uh because she announced her concert, which by the way I am going to and they also announced about the competition and they special guest who is going to be doing a duet with her" Alice said.

"Okay" I said. Someone is a big fan.

"Dude don't worry about her, she is a crazy pixie" Emmett said. I guess we think alike on the pixie part.

"I am not a crazy pixie but anywhere back to the subject, did you see the pictures of Bella Edward everywhere on the magazines?" Alice asked. Great everyone has to just talk about those pictures.

"Yeah" I replied back.

"Anywhere don't you think they make a cute couple" she asked. Well this is awkward; it's like talking about yourself behind your back when you are actually there.

"I guess so" I said to her.

"yeah anywhere they do and soon they will date and fall in love and get married and have tiny Bella's and Edward's..." she said trailing just back up a second, did she say get married and have children. Does she know we are only 17 and that I am there?

"Alice honey you should stop now" Jasper said. Thank you Jasper you are a life safer.

After that we all talked about different things and went off to practise for our solo performances.

The day went on like that, us talking and just laughing at something Emmett says or does. When I got home I got inspiration and I went into my bedroom took out my song notebook and pen and started writing random lyrics.

_If you ever leave me baby_

That's a good start I thought to myself. I drank my water and decided to play the piano to give me some ideas. I played for about 5 minutes when I got my next lyrics.

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it will take a whole lot of medication_

_To realise what we use to have,_

_We don't have anymore_

That's all I came up with and I played the piano again but it was for 30 minutes and I had already gotten all the verses and the chorus which went like...

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

I heard someone clapping their hands behind me and I turned around and saw my mother and father outside my bedroom door.

"That was good Edward" my dad said. And my mom was smiling proudly.

"Thank you" I replied and went downstairs to eat my dinner. I decided to text Bella and tell her we had one song to do for the duet.

_Hey, I got new song for us to do for the duet-Edward_

_Cool, email me the lyrics and a recorded track-Bella_

_Okay and goodnight-Edward_

_Cool and goodnight to you too-Bella_

Is it possible to feel something for two girls? Because it is what I think about with Marie and Bella. Hopefully Marie is back tomorrow.

_Next day... (Tuesday)_

When I got to school I didn't see Marie's truck and just like yesterday I waited until the bell rang. So I just thought that maybe she was sick or something along the lines. When I went to Classical study I made sure to put my earphones and pretend to listen to Mr. Problems when really I am thinking about other things. The bell rang and I headed towards calculus and hoped that Marie was there but unfortunately she was not. Today we did bookwork and I worked extra slow to make myself to stop thinking about Marie. Seriously though where was she? The Bella rang and like yesterday I went to the practise room to just do some few moves and then I just played the piano. The bell rang and I went to Music feeling a little sad and angry.

The group and I talked until the teacher started marking the attendance roll.

"Where is Marie" Rose asked everyone. So she is here but supposedly not showing up to the classes I am in. Is she avoiding me or something?

"Didn't see her today" Emmett said.

"Me neither" Jasper said.

"She is here today" I asked.

"Don't know "Alice said.

"That's weird and she looked sick in Business so maybe she went to the nurse or went home" Rose said. Now I feel like a jerk because I had thought she was avoiding me or something.

After 10 minutes the door opened and in came Marie, she looked tired like she had not had a goodnight's sleep.

"Sorry Mr Hunter that I am late" she said in almost a whisper. He just looked at her and nodded and she came over to the group.

"Hey guys" she said weakly. I instantly stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Marie are you okay" I said in a caring voice.

"Yeah just a little tired" she replied.

"Okay you can use my shoulder to rest on if you like" I offered ran my hand in my hair (well my disguise wig), that is what I do when I am nervous.

"Thanks" she said to me and put her head on my shoulder.

We were now sitting quietly when Alice decided to start the chatter.

"You know we should have a sleepover tomorrow" Alice said. Was she talking to Marie and Rose or to everyone?

"Great another sleepover" Emmett said. I guess that answers my question.

"Emmett don't complain and whose house should we have it at" she asked.

"Well we have had it at everyone's house except for our new comers so it's up too Marie and Anthony" Emmett said. I was about to say we could have it at my house when Marie offered to have it her house.

"cool, so bring you Pj's which you should all know and bring your sleeping bags and extra clothing for in case of emergency's" Alice said.

"Okay that's settled and Alice you forgot to say Movies" Rose said.

"Don't worry we have a lot of movies at home" Marie said. She looked less tired now.

"Any with Edward Cullen" Rose said and Emmett let out a quiet growl, I looked at him and just looked away from my eye sight.

"Don't know but just to be on the safe side you guys can bring them" she said. Someone doesn't look like a fan of mine.

"Okay any with Bella Swan" Alice asked.

"Got all of...her movies" she answered weirdly like she did not want to answer that question. Wow someone is a big fan of Bella Swan.

"Cool I guess we are now settled" Alice said.

"Cool" we all said at the same time.

The rest of the day went well and I got to spend more time with Marie. After school I went home and then decided to do my classical studies homework (because I was bored and had nothing better to do). I finished it all in an hour and watched TV. My mum called me to dinner and we ate with my dad not having too much conversation (Table manners). After that I went back in my room and I took a quick shower and changed into my Flannel Pyjamas and got into bed. I got a text from Nahuel.

_Guess what man-Nahuel_

From his text I could tell he was excited.

_Lemme guess you saw a really pretty model and asked her out and she said yes-Edward_

He was always telling me that when he would meet a really pretty model (which was a bit absurd since all models were pretty and also meant to be pretty) he would ask her and then she would say yes to him.

_Nah but that would have been cool, anyway the news is more for you than me-Nahuel_

_Okay I already guessed what is it-Edward_

_Well hello Dave-Nahuel._

Okay that was a weird thing to say and why would he call me Dave...

Thinking

There is a Dave in twilight so that must mean I got the part

_Did I get the part-Edward_

_Of course and here comes the better news-Nahuel_

What could be better than being given the role of Dave the love of many teenagers?

_What is it-Edward_

_Guess who you are starring next too?-Nahuel_

Think

_Is it Bella-Edward _

_Yeah-Nahuel_

_So when does shooting begin- Edward_

_This weekend I guess that means you are going to have to fly back into LA and also leave school for about 2 months or so-Nahuel_

_Okay-Edward_

_Don't be sad you will still get to be back in high school-Nahuel_

_Okay and dude I gotta go to sleep-Edward_

_Sweet dreams my lovely Dave-Nahuel_

_Please tell me you are not like the girls- Edward _

_No, since I am male my feelings are twice-Nahuel_

_Dude you sound like you are gay and if you come out of the closet I will be cool with that-Edward_

_Goodnight-Nahuel _

The thing about being a lead role is that you are pretty much needed on set the whole time, which means I was definitely going back to LA for 2 or 3 months depending how long it would take the director to shoot the whole movie. And then after that, they is the promotional tour for the movie which would take roughly a month. So I am probably talking about 4 months out of school. At least the holidays are coming soon so I don't need to worry about 1 month. That means roughly 4 months of not seeing Marie and 4 months of seeing Bella, oh why couldn't they be the same person or even better, I only knew one of them instead of both. It kills me that I am not going to me with Marie for 4 months but another part of me is happy because I will be seeing Bella for 4 months.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: the song Edward wrote was it will rain by Bruno Mars.**

**I was going to add more but I thought I should cut into half and make it into 2 chapters. The next chapter is the sleepover, the start of shooting, the hangout day with Bella and also the concert.**

**Thank you all to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favourite my story.**

**Please review and I promise too you that the next chapter will be up in 1 or 2 days.**

***Last time we reached my goal of 30 reviews (+3).This time the goal is to reach 45 reviews.* **

**Until next time**

**Reobessed **

**Peace V**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. concert

**AN: thank you for the reviews and this time the reviews were 1 off my target for the last chapter. I have updated quickly since everyone wanted me to update sooner.**

***my goal is now to reach 57 reviews. Last time we did not reach my goal(45) by one. So please review this time* **

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

**Guest: I did update soon and thanks for the review**

**Lauren: thank you and thanks for the review**

**LightVictory: thank you. They will find out about each other in chapter 8 or 9 and I did update soon and thank you. Thanks for the review**

**Thank you to all the reviwers:**

Nostalgic Child

lizakimiko

SujalP21

b1tch-breath

rclaurel

**LightVictory**

**Lauren**

**Guest**

ChloeJoMusic

**And thank you to all the favourites and follows I got. Hope you like this chapter.**

**The songs sang in this chapter are not owned by me.**

**Ready or not- Bridgit Mendler**

**Diva-Beyonce**

**Unfaithful-Rihanna**

**It will rain- Bruno Mars**

**Thinking about you-Frank Ocean**

**Goodnight-Reece Mastin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here is your chapter...**

**...Chapter 6**

Today was the day we were going to have the sleepover. My day went over as usual. After school Anthony suggested to come over early and help me with the shopping and setting up. Right now we were in the grocery shop buying all the snacks we needed.

"So how many packets of chips do you think we should by" I asked Anthony, who was pushing the trolley which was empty at the moment.

"I would say 7 because we are having 6 people and Emmett loves his food" Anthony said. I then took 7 packets of chips and we pushed the trolley to the popcorn section.

"Do you think we should get 3 packets" I asked Anthony.

"Yeah" he answered back.

"Which flavour though; light butter, butter or extra butter" I ask him.

"I think get one of each" he said. And I took one of each and we pushed the trolley to the confectionery section. From there I just took 5 bars of Whitakers chocolate and some packs of lollies.

"Anything we should add" I ask Anthony.

"ice-cream and cookies" he said.

"Okay" I said to him. We push the trolley to the ice-cream section but before we get there we go the biscuit section and I take 4 packets and then when we reach the ice-cream section I turn to Anthony to ask him which type we should get.

"Should we get the tube ones or the single ones" I asked him.

"I reckon the single ones are better" he said.

"Okay". After that we went to the till and paid for all of it and we drove back to my house.

"So do you want to go and get your stuff" I ask him whilst we are unloading our groceries and entering into the house.

"It's already in my car" he says.

"You're prepared" I say to him.

"I know" he replied.

We pretty much set up the whole dining room putting the snacks into bowls and we sat down and started talking.

"You know I reckon I am better at singing that you" I said to him and then the next thing I know is I am being tackled on the floor and he was tickling me. He was on top of me.

"So you think you're better than me ay" he said.

"Yeah" I managed to squeak that out. He then kept on tickling me. He stopped and then it was like we were really looking at each other for the first time. He started to lean and I was trying to close the distance, our lips were nearly together when the doorbell rang. He quickly rolled off me and stood up and I did the same thing and we straightened out our clothes.

Damn whoever is on the door now?

I went to open the door and I saw the whole group was there.

"Hey Marie, nice house" Emmett said. Well couldn't you guys have come a minute later but no you guys had to show up at that exact time?

"Thanks" I said. And I showed them the way.

"Okay let's get to business and watch some movies" Alice said with a squeal. That girl is seriously too hyper for her own good. How can she be this hyper after spending the whole day at school?

"Yeah which one do you guys want to watch first?" I asked them.

"Action" Anthony, jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"Romance" Alice and Rose said.

"You are the deciding vote Marie" Emmett said. Go with the girls and watch some cliché' with lots of kissing- pass or go with the guys and see some fighting and get frightened and have Anthony 'protect' me with his shoulder- Oh yes.

"Action" I said. Rose and Alice groaned at the same time with the boys who were high fiving me. We all settled down; Rose, Emmett, Alice and jasper lying on the floor and Anthony and I on the love seat. He had his arms around me. We watched two movies and the first one was an action movie and I would scream at all the blood and Anthony would comfort be, but Emmett and Jasper would just laugh at that. The second one was a romance and all the boys were sulking not enjoying any of it and surprisingly I liked it. We stopped watching movies and then we were all thinking of what we should do next.

"How about we play truth and dare" Emmett said.

"How about we play spin" Jasper asked.

"How about we play I never" Rose asked.

"I know how about we combine all the games and we could have truth, dare, spin or I never" I said to them.

"That sounds like a great idea but how do we do that" Rose asked.

"Well we have those as options and the person can either tell a truth, or take on a dare, or spin the bottle, or have the option for an I never for the whole group and for the people who have never for the question have to drink a whole glass of soda" I said.

"Cool let's get started" Alice said.

"Okay who wants to go first" I asked.

"Me" Emmett said.

"Okay get started" I said to him.

"Anthony TDS or N" Emmett said.

"Truth" Anthony said.

"Man up anyway have you ever gone to third base with a girl" Emmett asked. I was interested to hear what Anthony had to say.

"No" he said quietly. That's good.

"Okay" Emmett said looking suspiciously at Anthony.

"Emmett TDS or N" Anthony said with a smile on his face.

"Dare" Emmett say looking proudly?

"I dare you to wear lipstick and sing I am a Barbie girl" Anthony said.

"Okay dude" Emmett said and he got Rose's bag and he put on some lipstick on his lips.

"Are you ready" he said, we all nodded. He started singing and dancing and overall it was hilarious.

"Marie TDS or N" he asked me. Which one should I choose?

"Spin" I said.

"Okay" he said and he handed me the bottle. I spun it around and it started spinning, it kept on spinning and it was about to stop on either Rose or Anthony but luckily it stopped on Anthony. He was beside me so I turned around to face him, we both leaned in slowly and we were halfway when someone interrupted us again.

"Seriously guys kiss and finish no need to do it slowly and make it look all romantic" Emmett said. I then leaned into Anthony and my lips met his and they were moving at the same time as mine, we were about to go further when someone interrupted us.

"Okay enough guys" Emmett said and I removed my lips from Anthony's and I sat back. I was slightly flushed from the kiss.

"Alice TDS or N" I asked Miss hyper- that was now her nickname.

"I never" she said. What question should everyone?

"I never met a celebrity" I asked everyone. Everyone except Anthony and I drank their whole glasses of soda.

"Rose TDS or N" Alice asked Rose.

"Truth" she said.

"Have you ever gone to LA" she asked.

"No" she answered.

We continued to play the game until no one could think of any truths, I never's or any dare's. Now the girls were talking about the Hollywood world.

"Did you hear Edward and Bella are the leads in Twilight?" Alice said. Well I heard yesterday.

"Yeah they are the perfect match to be playing those parts" Rose said.

"Do you think they are dating" Alice asked.

"Probably, I mean those pictures make it look like they are dating" Rose said.

At some point of their conversation one started to feel sleepy so they all decided to call it a night. I slept next to Anthony and he cuddled me- I don't know if he was conscious at the time or subconscious. When I woke up I went to bath and got downstairs and ate the breakfast Anthony had made for us.

**EPOV**

I woke up before anyone did. I looked around and saw all the partners sleeping next to each other and then I looked at my hand and saw my arm around Marie's waist. I think I am starting to develop deeper feelings for this girl. But when I looked at her hair I saw a little bit of brown poking out of her hair which I think is strange because I am sure she does not have dark routes on her blonde hair. I decided to take a shower. After that I changed into the clothes I was going to wear for school and then I made everyone breakfast. I was in the middle of it when I thought I should wake the others up so they could bath before the food was all prepared.

_Rest of the week (Thursday-Friday)..._

The rest of the week I went to school and hung out with the group and I told them of my leaving on Friday but I made sure to tell them that I was coming back and Anthony was leaving to, apparently to Chicago to see his Aunt. On Saturday when I was in LA at my house I invited Edward to come over so that we could work on the songs for the concert and also work on our roles ( we had our scripts sent to us on Thursday). We fooled around before we got back to business. For our 2nd song for the duet we decided to have the song co-written by both of us. Right now we were eating chips and thinking of a song and Edward was just playing on the piano thinking of ideas.

"Hey Edward what if we had something like, I will be thinking about you oh no, no, no and then we could repeat that for the chorus" I said to him after 30 minutes of thinking.

"That sounds great" he said. Great but still we need to think of the verses and stuff.

He played a tune on the piano. "What if we have that for our melody" he asked me.

"That's great" I said to him. The melody sounded catchy.

"What about for the start, a tornado flew around..." he said and trailed off.

"Great and maybe we could add, my room before you came..." I said trailing off too not knowing what to add.

"And we could add excuse the mess it made it usually doesn't rain..." he said trailing off.

"And we could add in southern California much like Arizona my eyes don't shed tears but boy their bawl" I said.

"And then we could add the chorus" he said.

And that is how we got our song. After that we just relaxed and watched some movies. The rest of the week we spent it filming and practising for the concert. On Wednesday we announced the winners of the competition which were Alice, Rose, Angela and Tanya- which I had handpicked them already. On Saturday the day of the concert the whole day I spent the day hanging out with the winners of the competition. The girls acted way different to me than when they were with me as Marie. We spent the whole day shopping and we watched a movie at the cinema and I showed them my dressing room and then I made them go outside since the concert was about to start.

I got dressed and got ready for the show. I went outside and saw chanting my name. I got onto the stage and did my first introductory for my first song.

"Hello everyone and the first song I am going to be singing is called ready or not from my new album hope you enjoy it" I said to the crowd and they all cheered. The band started playing and I started singing.

_I'm the kind girl  
Who doesn't say a world  
Who sits at the curb  
And waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out , about to break out I'm like a crook tonight  
_

I was walking around the stage.

_I caught you staring at me  
And i was thinking clearly  
Now i'm like a bee  
And i'm hunting for the honey  
And i'm kinda shy but , you super fly yeah , i could be your kryptonite_

Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Light my heart up baby , like a matchstick  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh  
And hit the gas quick

(Chorus)  
Ready or Not , here i come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But i will find you  


I was swaying side to side on the stage.

_Ready or Not , here i come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And i find you  
Ready or Not , Ready or Not_

Hello , my name is ...  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you ?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale

We could have a palace  
right next to Oprah  
37 Cars and a yacht  
down in Boca  
Take me away , wherever you say , yeah we could be setting sail

Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Light my heart up baby , like a matchstick  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ohoh  
And hit the gas quick  
(Chorus)  
Ready or Not , here I come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But I will find you

Ready or Not , here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And i find you  
Ready or Not , Ready or Not

Ready or not , here i come , here i come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not , here i come boy , It's on

Ready or not , here i come , here i come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not , here i come boy , It's on

(Chorus)  
Ready or Not , here i come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But i will find you

Ready or Not , here i come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And i find you  
Ready or Not  
Ready or not  
(You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready Or not  
(ooooooh)  
Ready or Not  
(ready or not , whoa )  
Ready or Not  
(ready or not, ready or not or not or not not )  
Ready or Not.

I finished singing the song and I jumped up.

"okay the next song I am singing for you tonight is Diva hope you enjoy it" I said to the crowd and they cheered. The music started playing and I got ready to sing and dance.

_I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
_

I was moving my legs and leaning back and in front.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a_

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Stop the track, let me state facts

I moved my body to the left and then stopped and then I pointed to my finger one by one._  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

I then held one finger signalling it as a minute._  
Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it_

I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend  
How you gone be talkin' shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute

I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me

Tell me somethin' where your boss at?  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back  
I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha  
What you said, she ain't no diva  


I did a no you didn't move.

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game

I then walked around the stage.

_What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid  
She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made_

This is a stick up, stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money

I did a side roll.

_A stick up, stick up  
You see them ask, where that money?_

All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

This is a stick, up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I finished the song and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you guys and my next song is unfaithful" I said to them and they cheered again. I stood sat down for this song.

_Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

?Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore

And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah

I sang 10 more songs and then I went back to my dressing room to change my clothes. I went back outside and everyone was screaming.

"okay everyone hopefully I have entertained you, so now it is time for the special guest to come out" I said.

"ladies and gentlemen welcome..." I trailed off because Edward was going to just come out. He walked out onto the stage and the screams were louder.

"hello Seattle so these songs which we are going to be signing are going to be on my next album, anywhere the first song Bella and I are going to sing is called It will rain written by me" he said and everyone was screaming and saying his name. The music started and I face the other direction and he also did the same. That was our arrangement for the song. And one would face the others back when there were singing. **(AN:**_ Bella, _**Edward**_, __Both__)_

**If you ever leave me, baby,**  
_Leave some morphine at my door  
__Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
**To realize what we used to have,**  
_We don't have it anymore._

**There's no religion that could save me  
**_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
_**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making**  
_To keep you by my side_  
And keep you from walking out the door.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
_**if I lose you, baby**  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
**if I lose you, baby**  
_Just like the clouds, _  
**my eyes will do the same if you walk away**  
_Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
**ah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
**_Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
**Saying there goes my little girl**  
_walking with that troublesome guy  
_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
**Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds**  
_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
**If that'll make it right**

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
if I lose you, baby  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
**if I lose you, baby  
**_Just like the clouds,_  
**my eyes will do the same if you walk away**  
_Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain  
_  
**Ooooh Don't just say**  
**goodbye,** _don't just say, goodbye_  
**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**  
_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
if I lose you, baby  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
**if I lose you, baby  
**_Just like the clouds,_  
**my eyes will do the same if you walk away**  
_Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain..._

We finished singing and everyone was cheering and shouting our names.

"Well guys that was our first duet and now for the next one, it's a song called thinking about you and Edward and I wrote it together and hope you guys like it" I said. Edward went and sat on the piano and I grabbed my Guitar and we started playing the intro.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_

_In Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

When I'm thinkin' 'bout you  
**(Ooh, no, no, no)**  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
**(You know, know, know)**  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?  
_  
_Or do you not think so far ahead?_ (**Ahead)**  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_ (**Oooh, oooh)**

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_ (**Ahead)**  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_ (**Oooh, oooh)**

**No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool  
Enough to kick it  
Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute  
That's why I kiss you  
Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though**

**I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you**

_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
_(You know, know, know)_  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
**Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?  
**  
_Or do you not think so far ahead?_ (**Ahead)**  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_ (**Oooh, oooh)**

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_ (**Ahead)**  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_ (**Oooh, oooh)**Yes, of course  
**I remember, how could I forget?  
How you feel?  
And though you were my first time  
A new feel  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul  
Not in my spirit, keep it alive  
We'll go down this road  
'Til it turns from color to black and white  
**  
_Or do you not think so far ahead?_ (**Ahead)**  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_ (**Oooh, oooh)**

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_ (**Ahead)**  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_ (**Oooh, oooh)**

We finished playing the song and everyone was screaming and repeating encore and creaming out our names.

"Okay everyone now for Edward's solo performance of his new track which is going to be online by tomorrow and it's called goodnight so enjoy" I said and went backstage to hear him sing.

_I got my T-shirt and Sneakers on  
No one to mess around with fate  
It feels so wrong_

I'm gonna live it up tonight  
Forgeting those who dim  
My light

Lets go back to Rock and Roll  
When people just let go  
And let the music flow

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, no  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night

I think you get the picture now  
Yeah, I think you know  
What I'm all about

I got no time for fools  
Who think they're playing cool  
My ears have tuned you out

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
When people just let go  
And let the music flow

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
Find More lyrics at .com  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna do is shut you up!  
Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough

Now we're gonna get up  
Now we're gonna get up  
Just let yourself lose control  
Let the music take hold

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
It's time that you know  
How to let it go

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
Where the music just flows  
And everybody knows

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh (Good Night)  
I'm not looking for the right time, No.(for the right time)  
What I really wanna say to you right now (what I really wanna say)  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud (let the music speak out loud)****

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh (good night)  
I'm not looking for the right time, No (the right time)  
What I really wanna do is shut you up! (do is shut you up)  
Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough

I'm just looking for a good night

His performance was really good, I went back to the stage.

"unfortunately all good things must come to an end but before I go I have a surprise for all of you, well we are going to play gangnam style and everyone must do the dance and lucklily for people in front they might get a chance to win a goodie bag. There are only 10 to go so you better dance" I said and the music started playing. Everyone was dancing and I had forgotten about Tanya, Alice, Rose and Angela in the front seat. When the chorus came everyone danced and it was a funny sight to see. Edward took half of the goodie bags and I did the same. We went downstage doing the dance and I headed towards a group of girls who were dancing really passionately and handed them the goodie bags and I went back up the stage still doing the dance and Edward did the same.

And we heard the last Oppan gang-namseutayil and everyone in the crowd froze with their poses which was really funny to look at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: good or bad, leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Thank you to anyone reads, favourites, follows or reviews my story. **

***my goal is now to reach 57 reviews. Last time we did not reach my goal(45) by one. So please review this time* **

**The songs sang in this chapter are not owned by me.**

**Ready or not- Bridgit Mendler**

**Diva-Beyonce**

**Unfaithful-Rihanna**

**It will rain- Bruno Mars**

**Thinking about you-Frank Ocean**

**Goodnight-Reece Mastin**

**Please review my story it will make me feel happy.**

**Until next time**

**Reobessed**

**Peace V.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. the filiming

**AN: thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me and yeah. Anyway this story is gone have some awkward moments and on with that topic here is a very awkward story of mine which happened recently, so on the last day of school (before the holidays) I had to perform this piece in drama with a partner- wearing masks so we did it( and it was meant to be a comedy piece) but no one laughed during it or after and I was really embarrassed to look at the people.**

**Ok on to more important stuff.**

**Thank you to the reviwers:**

rclaurel

edwardloverxxxx

Guest

Guest

LightVictory

Guest

Lauren

SujalP21

Guest

Nostalgic Child

lizakimiko

Guest

yuuki24688

nbrian72

Guest

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

Guest: that's good and I hopefully you read more. And thanks for the review

Guest: that question will answer itself next chapter. They are surely cute and hopefully you read more and thanks for the review.

LightVictory: thanks. Ur welcome. It's okay and I was one off so that's understandable. Ur welcome. It's going to be chapter 8 and hope u will enjoy it. It was my pleasure. I will do. And I did and thanks for reviewing.

Guest: Ur welcome and we did get the goal this time so thanks for reviewing.

Lauren: hopefully it's soon enough and thanks for the review.

Guest: the only way to know what happens next is by reading and you will know soon enough. I will do that and thanks for the review.

Guest: hopefully that was quick enough and thanks. Thanks for the review

Guest: hopefully that was soon enough and thanks for the review.

**PS: to all guest reviewers if you do not have an account to make it easier for me to reply to you guys please leave a name of some sort that way you can get your reply without having to fish for it since there are a number of guest replies.**

**I know this is short but hopefully the next chapter is going to be longer. I am sorry for any errors in this chapter or any typos since I wrote this chapter when I was tired at 12 am so yeah.**

***We reached the goal 55(+2) reviews and this time the goal is 70 and by luck 72 reviews* so get R&R people.**

**Here is your…**

**... Challenge for you guys- put it in a review about who you want to discover the others secret first and how they will tell the other. And it will be showcased next chapter.**

…**Chapter 7**

The concert went well but after it finished I was really tired that I just went home after that. Edward went to his own home and I went my own way.

_Next day (Sunday)…_

I woke up feeling tired (at least today I did not have filming). I took a long bath and dressed myself in sweats and pants and ate my breakfast. I watched TV until I got a text from Edward.

_Hey, do you wanna hang out at my place-Edward_

_Sure, what time- Bella_

_2pm?-Edward _

_Sure and what's your address- Bella_

_10 Holloway Avenue- Edward_

_Cool see you then- Bella_

_Okay-Edward_

I changed from my sweatpants into a jeans and a purple shirt. I wore my sunglasses and drove to Edward's place. I got there in 10 minutes and I was about to knock on the door when Edward opened the door.  
"Hey, Bella" he said.

"Hey Edward" I say to him.

"So what do you want to do first" he said. We were now sitting on his couch.

"Well I haven't had my lunch yet so how about we have some lunch?" I say to him phrasing it as a question.

"Sure, do you want to order takeaway" he asks me.

"Yeah and I think I will just have pizza" I say to him and he dials the pizza shop. He ordered a Hawaiian pizza and a meat lover's small pizza. The food came and we both sat down and started eating and talking at the same time.

"So did you enjoy the concert" I asked him.

"It was amazing and it felt different at the same time to perform at someone else's concert" he said.

"As long as you enjoyed it" I said to him. We finished talking eating and talking and we watched a movie, read over our scripts and goofed around a bit. We decided to do our own dance of the song Low by Flo Rida and T-pain. Our dance started off as innocent as it can be when you are dancing hip-pop songs and then there was some grinding and nasty dancing in there, but I enjoyed it. After that I was drained that I just lay on the couch and fell asleep.

_Next day (Monday)..._

I went back home to change and eat breakfast early in the morning since we had shooting today. "Okay today we are shooting the cafeteria scene, Bella and Edward ready" the director said and we both said our yes's. "Okay and scene 531 take I action" he said. And I put on my acting face.

_[E__lla is arranging salad in a bowl.__]_

_Dave__: Edible art?__ [Ella knocks over the apple and Dave kicks it up and catches it.]_

_Dave: Bella._

_Ella__: Thanks. You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash._

_Dave: I only said it'd be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't __wanna be._

_Ella: What does that mean?_

_Dave: It means if you're smart... you'll stay away from me._

_Ella: Okay, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Will you tell me the truth?_

_Dave__: No, probably not. [__Ella turns away slightly angry. Ella's __friends are looking at them both.__]I'd rather hear your theories._

_Ella: I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite._

_Dave__: That's all superhero stuff, right? Um, what if I'm not the hero?__ What if I'm... the bad guy?_

_Ella: You're not. I can see what you're trying to put off, but I can see that it's just to keep me away from you. It's a mask. [__Dave looks __weirded out, taken aback.]_

_Why don't we just hang out? Everybody's going to the beach. Come. I mean, have fun._

_Dave: Which beach?_

_Ella: The Push._

_Dave: No no no._

_Ella__: Is there something wrong with that beach?_

_Dave: [turns around to look at Eric who is looking at them.]__It's just a __little crowded._

"Great job guys and Bella I want you to do the three main lines are you ready" he asked and i nodded my head. "Okay and scene 532 take 1 action" he said. And I got into my zone.

_Ella VO__: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Dave was vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how __dominant that part might be [a car honks from outside.__]_

_, that thirsted for my blood. [Bella walks to the window and sees Dave leaning against his silver Volvo, ready to take her to school.]_

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

"Great job Bella and now onto our next scene..." the director said. After spending the whole day shooting I went home. When I got there I reheated some leftovers and settled with that for my dinner. I took out my laptop to do some of my assignments which the teachers gave me before I left. I had an invite to a video call with the whole group I was about to accept when I remembered I did not have my disguise on. I declined it and then rushed over to my bedroom to put on my disguise. I had another invite so I accepted it.

"Hey Marie" everyone said.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

"Marie how is Arizona treating you" Alice asked.

"It's good and definitely sunny" I said.

"Do you miss me" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmie bear" I said to him using his nickname i gave him.

"Oh Mia I missed you too" he said.

"Okay enough with the 'I miss you' business" Rose said.

"Rosie I miss you and I know you miss me too" I said to her.

"Okay" she said in a tiny voice.

"Okay first order of business Marie did you see the YouTube video of Edward and Bella dancing to Low" Alice said. I acted irrational at the moment and just shouted...

"What" I said but apparently I was not the only one who said that because Anthony had shouted that too.

"Chi-lax dudes it's just a video" Emmett said. But that's where he doesn't understand it's not just a video that was well a different side of me and it was meant to stay in Edward's house only.

"Emmett it's not just a video, did you see how they were dancing and no wonder why the video got 2 million views" Alice continued. 2 million views just so people see me and Edward dancing that's a bit over the top. I decided to text Edward to tell him what's going on.

_Edward we are in trouble- Bella_

_I know-Edward_

_The paparazzi are evil-Bella_

_Tell me about it-Edward_

_What do we do-Bella_

_I reckon do nothing and act as if nothing happened-Edward_

_Okay-Bella_

"Marie and Anthony stop texting and who the heck are you texting" Alice said in a commanding voice.

"UH no one" Anthony and I both say at the same time.

"Sure" Alice said in a suspicious tone.

"Well guys I have a busy day tomorrow so I better head hit the sack" I said to them.

"Bye" they all said and I removed myself from the video chat.

And that is how pretty much my whole month went like; weekdays work on the film, evening's chat with the group, weekends hang out with Edward. Edward and I were hanging out a lot at his place that I had a few off my clothes in the spare room for times when I slept over.

_Next month-March_

Filming was not going that great, it was as if the director was Men-struating or in other words PMsing. He would make us do a 30 minute scene and then at the end of it he would make us redo it again because he said, "Nah not going to work" or "I need good quality work and that over there was a load of rubbish", that would piss me off at times and I would just sometimes walk out of the set to regain my control and not go over there and start shouting at him. Every time Edward would take me out and make me feel happy again, it was as if we were dating or something. I would talk to Anthony at times and video chat with the whole group and they would cheer me up. Magazine's and reporters were going crazy over seeing Edward and I in public or just going to see a movie, walking down the beach or just grocery shopping. The news about the dance video was still roaming around but was dying gradually.

_Next month-April_

Finally our director stopped being such a jerk and at those times he was nice. We worked hard with making our wrap our filming and finish it all up. After we did finish filming the director took all of the crew out for a celebratory dinner and it was fun. Edward and I danced and the song was a slow song so I had to look up into his eyes and I found myself being drawn into them. I don't know how long we gazed into each other but it must have been long because the song finished and another one came up. After that there was some awkwardness between us. After the celebratory dinner we went our separate ways. The next day after that Edward came over to my house in the morning and asked me to be his girlfriend and to his and my utter most shock my answer was a no. Well that left our situation to be awkward and he just apparently had plans to now take care off so I let him walk away. I wanted to say yes to his offer and no at the same time because I felt as if, if I said to him that wouldn't be fair to Anthony and if I said no to him that wouldn't be fair to him. But then I decided to just say no to him and let it be not fair to him. After that incident Edward ignored me for a whole week and that hurt my feelings and with that in mind I went to his house and said yes to him and well we finally kissed after a whole 2 months of waiting on my part. I pretty much now lived at his house that he asked me to move in with him for the meanwhile and I said yes of course. My life was perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: like it or hate it leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Here is a challenge for you guys- put it in a review about who you want to discover the others secret first and how they will tell the other.**

***We reached the goal 55(+2) reviews and this time the goal is 70 and by luck 72 reviews* so get R&R people.**

**Thank you to anyone who reads, favourites, follows or reviews my story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Reobessed **

**Peace V.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. finding out part 1

**AN: thank you all for the review you gave me and thank you all to those who tried the challenge. Anyway I decided as a reward for those who did the challenge that I will write them a mini (I literally mean mini) chapter with their idea and publish it on a new story alongside everyone's mini chapters. So check it out. **

….

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

yuuki24688

rclaurel

vampdreams

Cullen

kerensparkle(x 2 chapter 1 and 5)

nbrian72

edwardloverxxxx

CupCakeInTehHous

LightVictory

ObsessedwithTwilight612

lizakimiko

Nostalgic Child

TheGirlWithFreedom

….

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

Guest: great idea and thanks for the review

CupCakeInTehHous: s cul. ?. I guess that's good and I am going to guess the lalala is singing or something. Thanks for the review

LightVictory: thank you and you should be. Thanks and I will try and thanks for the review.

…**.**

**Here is your…**

***We reached our goal (+4) which is awesome guys now our next goal is to reach either 87 reviews or 93 reviews (hoping for the last one).***

…**.Chapter 8**

_Next month-May_

This was the month we had to do all the promotional stuff for the movie. It was great in the terms of that I got to visit a lot of countries and all but it's a lot of travelling and it can tire you sometimes but at least this time I have got my supporting boyfriend. We held interviews and press conferences and all, but the director was not happy about the direction some of the reporters took, like there was this press conference when one reporter asked us, "how long have you guys been dating for" and the director replied with, "only questions which involve the movie" and then there was another reporter who said, "well you guys have chemistry..." and the director shouted "didn't you hear what I said no personal questions unless they are related to the movie" and the reporter kept on going, "well as I was saying you guys have chemistry and I bet your characters are going to have chemistry" the reporter finished saying the director just looked annoyed. Then they were the other questions like, "when is the movie going to be released" and "did they have to put a lot of make up on you Edward", which the director was...still not happy about. I bet he wanted the reporters to be asking or saying things like, "how does it feel like to be working with this amazing director" or "isn't he just a great director" but unfortunately for him it did not happen. We travelled all around South America, North America and Europe. Which might I add takes a toll on you? But at least I got to spend a lot of time with Edward and might I add he is romantic, we did all the clichéd romantic stuff but with him it felt great. I roughly talked with the group but Anthony would text me sometimes.

_4__th__ week... (May)_

We had finished all the promotional things and we were now back home. You know the more time I spend with Edward the more I compare him to Anthony. First of all they share the same birthdays, have got the same colour of eyes. And with my curious mind I had ruled them for being relatives or distant cousins or something like that. But I decided to do some digging of information about Edward and after going through 15 websites I got out of it that; his middle names are Anthony Masen- and guess who I thought off Anthony Masen, his aunt and uncle's names are Elizabeth and Edward Masen which made me think of how Anthony's parents are named that. When he was gone one day I snuck of to his bedroom and looked for some photo's but I found a wig which resembled Anthony's hair and I found those big glasses which reminded me of Anthony's glasses and I found one thing that I was sure that it belonged to Anthony I found the same phone with the same case and when I looked through it I saw one thing that shocked me, I saw the name Marie Swan and before I could do anything I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I quickly put the things under the bed and sat on the bed.

"Hey Bella what you doing in here" Edward asked.

"Aren't I Allowed?" I asked him back.

"No I didn't mean it like that but are you looking for something" I he asked.

"No I was just passing through and... decided to test your bed" I said to him. How dumb can I get?

"Okay" he said.

"So Edward anything you want to tell me" I asked him to check if he would tell me that he is Anthony (not that he knew that I knew that he was Anthony) but I thought he would maybe tell his girlfriend that he has a double life and tell me about his other life.

"Uh nothing" he said.

"Are you sure" I asked him raising one eye brow.

"Babe are you okay your acting all strange" he said as he came over and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm all goods" I said to him.

"If you say so, so what do are you up for, for dinner" he asked me.

"Anything as long as you cook for me I again" I said to him.

As I lay in bed one thing stuck to my mind Anthony was Edward. My best friend and boyfriend was the same person.

_Next month (June)_

**EPOV**

Something is going on with Bella it's like she is avoiding me or something. After the day I found her 'testing' my bed she just acted all weird and then the day after she started avoiding me, always coming up with stuff to do when I had free time and all. I asked her, "Bella do you want to go out for dinner" and she was like, "I would love to but Seth wants to meet up and talk about my next projects" and then another time I asked her the same question again and she said, "I have to go to sleep early have got lots of work" and I just answered with an okay. But that kept on going for 3 weeks. And Marie was being all distant with her text messages too.

4th week (Monday)

Nahuel had decided to throw me a' surprise' birthday party but somehow he ended up telling me. And I had decided to see if Bella was not 'busy' Saturday on my birthday and that conversation was really short.

"Hey Bella are you busy this Saturday" I asked her during dinner.

"Yeah why" she asked, oh now she wants to know.

"Don't worry about it" I said to her and we continued eating our dinner in silence. My girlfriend forgot about my birthday which sucks and she made plans on my birthday, that's a real double low for me. If Bella is going around and making plans on my birthday I will just have Nahuel throw my party for people who actually care for me in Forks.

_Saturday_

Only 2 hours until my birthday party begins. I flew to Forks on Wednesday and left Bella because she apparently had plans to fly to New York. When I got there Marie was still in Phoenix which I think was a bit odd. But when I texted her asking when she was going to come back she said she will be there by Thursday. On Friday I went to school and she was there and I decided to ask her if she wanted to come to my birthday party and she said no, which the conversation a tad awkward. After that we just went our separate ways. The first guests arrive and I greet them and thank them for coming to my party. 2 hours later people are grinding on our dance floor and are all passed out. This has been not such a great birthday for me, my girlfriend and best friend all could not even be bothered to show which sucks. I let the party last for 5 hours before I stopped it and everyone left to go home. When I got into my bedroom I saw Marie sitting on my bed with a present in her lap. And she said, "Surprise" and I was shocked.

…**.. **

**AN: I know another short chapter but next chapter should be longer.**

**Liked it hated it leave your thoughts in a review.**

**And thanks to anyone who will read, follow, favorite my story.**

***We reached our goal (+4) which is awesome guys now our next goal is to reach either 87 reviews or 93 reviews (hoping for the last one).***

**Please R&R.**

**Until next time.**

**Reobessed**

**Peace V**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Please read!

**AN: Hey guys sorry for those who thought this was chapter 9. Just to let you in, I haven't abandoned this story but the next chapter might be up in 3 or 4 days because right now I am busy with doing my English assignment which Is due in next week. I need around 28 points for it to get an A and right now I have 19 points so please be patient and hopefully I get my assignment finished quickly and then the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Hopefully you guys can understand.**

**Reobessed **


	10. finding out part 2-the telling

**Thanks for waiting patiently and for reviewing the last chapter, thank you so much. I wrote this chapter in a hurry so hope its okay. Updates from now might be a bit slower since I am starting school next week but I will try to squeeze in another update this weekend.**

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

LightVictory: thanks for the support. Thanks and on with the enthuasism. And thanks for the reviews.

Guest: sorry for the confusion I changed a few things and thanks. Thanks for the review.

CupCakeInTehHous: thank you and as long you keep on writing more lala's s cul. And thanks for the review.

Michelle: sorry for the confusion, I cleared it all and Bella knows Edward is Anthony but she hasn't told him but she does in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Guest: the surprise is on him and she will confess in this chapter and you have to read to see what is in the box.

**Thanks to the reviewers: **yuuki24688, b1tch-breath, militato123, rclaurel, Guest, kerensparkle, Bebeyeah, Bebeyeah, lizakimiko, Nostalgic Child, Michelle, LightVictory, CupCakeInTehHous, IzzyPure, Guest, alicelover520

***We reached our goal and the goal for this chapter is 110 or 113 reviews***

**Here is your...**

***there is a tiny preview of the next chapter and a competition for you guys at the end of the chapter***

**...Chapter 9**

I don't know what I was expecting when I got into my room but I was definitely not expecting this.

Wow

"Happy birthday" Marie said and she brought me back to reality. Thank goodness I didn't take off my wig before I got into my bedroom like always.

"Thanks" I said to her.

"Here is your... present and you have to open it tomorrow" she said and she handed me the wrapped up box.

"Cool" I said and I sat on the bed and she did the same. I put the box on my side table.

"Did you enjoy your birthday" she asked.

"A little but you were not there" I said.

"Oh you missed me" she asked.

**BPOV**

"A lot" he said. Well that's nice to hear.

**EPOV**

"That's sweet" she said with a hint of sadness.

"Do you wanna watch a movie" I asked.

"Yep" she said.

"Thriller, action, romance, comedy or fantasy?" I asked

"Action" she said. I stood up and put on one of the action movies I had and I went back and sat down. Seriously why did I choose to date Bella instead of dating Marie, she is a nice girl and she makes an effort.

**EsmePOV  
**I went to check and see if Edward was still awake but when I opened the door, what I saw shocked. He was lying there with girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes covered by her glasses. Was he cheating on Bella with this new girl because if he was we had to have a talk in the morning?

**EPOV**

_Next day..._

When I woke up I saw that Marie was still asleep and the way we were sleeping was a tad awkward, one of her leg was in between my legs and my legs were on top of hers. I had my arm around her and she had her head on my chest. She started to stir and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Anthony" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey" I said back.

"Before I go, we need to talk" she said. Great every time a girl says that to a boy or vice versa it always ends with bad news or good news but the most likely one is the first one.

"Okay" I say.

"I have some big news to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it" she said. What can be big news?

"I am Bella Swan" she said. That is funny. I started to laugh. And then I looked at her face and it was dead serious, maybe she was telling the truth.

"You're not lying" I ask her.

"No I am 100% sure" she said.

"How do I know your telling the truth" I ask her.

"By this..." she took off her glasses and then she took off her contacts, which left her with brown eyes and then she moved to her hair and took it off which left her with brown hair.

"This is great, now I can be with my girlfriend and best friend in Forks and in LA" I said to her and I noticed she was frowning, "what's wrong Bella" I ask her.

"I think it's great too but I think we need time apart in our relationship, because I need time to get used to the idea that Edward and Anthony are the same person" she says.

"So you need time apart because you need to get used to the idea" I ask her.

"Yeah" she says.

"that's B******* what do you need to get used to that 'Edward' can be not so 'famous' and just ordinary and how long have you known" I ask her.

"Since that day when I was...testing your bed" she said.

"So you knew for a whole month and didn't bother to tell me" I questioned her.

"I asked you if you had anything to tell me that night" she said.

"How was I meant to know that's what you wanted me to talk about" I asked her.

"You should have guessed" she said.

"You know what fine. You want your space you can have it and one more thing we are over" I said to her.

"But..." she said and I cut her off.

"Just get out" I said to her.

"But..." she tried again and I cut her off again.

"Just take this and get out" I said handing her the present she gave me.

"Fine Edward" she said and she left.

**EsmePOV**

I was in the kitchen making myself a cuppa when the girl I saw in Edward's birthday came walking at a fast pace.

"Oh honey do you want a cuppa" I ask her. She looks crushed.

"No thanks Mrs. Cullen and I think its best if I leave" she said.

"Okay dear" I said to hear and she practically ran to the front door.

**EPOV**

After Bella left I went into the kitchen to get myself a cuppa. When I got in there I saw my dad sitting at the island and my mum busy making breakfast.

"Morning son" my dad said.

"Morning" I said.

"So Edward who was the girl in your bedroom and why did she leave in such a hurry" my mom said. Of course she would ask that question.

"That was Marie and she left in a hurry because we fought" I said to her.

"Are you cheating on Bella with her" she asked.

"No how can I cheat on Bella with herself" I said to her.

"I don't get it" she said.

"Didn't I tell you" she shook her head, "well that girl you saw was Bella and I just discovered that my best friend are the same girl" I said to her.

"Then why did you guys fight" she asked.

"It's complicated but we broke up" I said to her.

"Kids these days" said my dad.

"You can say that again" my mother.

_Next month... (July)_

_First week..._

**BPOV**

"_You know what fine. You want your space you can have it and one more thing we are over"_

Those words kept on going in my mind every time I thought of Edward. I didn't think he would react like that but what he did was way over the top but I guess if I was in his shoes I would do that. But what broke my heart more was when he refused to keep the present I had gotten him. It was a notebook with pictures we took and stories of some of the pictures. That took me roughly 5 hours to make, the least he could have done was to take it and just keep it. He didn't have to like it or anything. I checked the time and saw that it was 7.45 am and I decided that I should probably drive to school. When I got there I saw that Edward was not there, I guess he is either going to be late or just going to not come to school to avoid me. Business studies was fun, we were doing a quiz on the top 10 best entrepreneurs, Rose and Alice were busy checking E! News. In calculus Edward moved seats and he sat in the front. In my study period I went to the library and talked to Angela and we caught up on the things we did in the last few months. She told me that she was now dating Ben Cheney, a boy in her Latin class. Today in music we had to do a duet performance and Edward ditched me and found a new partner and I was stuck with a boy named Jacob Black. I had to admit he was pretty cute; he had a nice tanned body and russled jet black hair and amazing brown eyes and a nice smile. He was good at singing and our voices sounded great together... I think. The bell rang and we left to go to the cafeteria.

"Ok babe what do you want" Emmett asked Rose.

"The usual" Rose answered.

"Alice" Jasper said.

"2 slices of pizza and a soda" she said.

"So Anthony are you going to get Marie something" Emmett asked Edward.

"She can get it for herself" he said. Rude much.

"You know E-Anthony you could have said a no" I said to him and I was glad I caught myself before I had said his whole name.

"Wouldn't that please you" he asked.

"Of course that wouldn't but it's better than being rude" I say back to him.

"Get your own lunch or better get a boyfriend and let him do that" he said. That bastard.

"Well my ex-boyfriend was a jerk" I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Well my ex-girlfriend was a b****" he said. How dare him.

"Chilax dudes it's just lunch and don't bring in your ex's and Marie I will get your lunch and what do you want" Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett and I will have the same as Alice except with an apple instead of the soda" I say to him and jasper and he head off to get the food. The table is silent until they come back and we all start to converse again.

"We should have another sleepover" Alice says and everyone agrees.

"I guess it is Anthony's turn to have it at his house" Rose says.

"We should have it this weekend" Alice says.

"I got something on this weekend but you guys can have it without me" I say. It my on way to avoid Edward.

"You sure" Alice asks.

"Yeah I am sure" I say to her.

After lunch I had to seat next to Edward and that was just awkward and he didn't even look at me or acknowledge me. I couldn't wait for the period to end and it felt like years before it ended and when it did I rushed out of the class room to my next class. In English we had to write an essay on our favourite book and relate it to the real world or your life. After that I had gym and we had to play volleyball against the Trio + the Jocks. Which they won the game. In dance class we were free styling and just fooling around. So overall my day went pretty well except for Edward ignoring me. My whole week was spent like this; Edward and me arguing at lunch and ignoring each other in other classes, dancing/singing with Jacob, avoiding Edward, sometimes sitting with Angela and her boyfriend at lunch.

**Preview of next chapter...**

"_They tricked us" both me and Edward said._

_AnonymousPOV_

_Edward and Bella are at this school, I have to tell the paparazzi and I can finally get my instant fame. This is perfect._

***The competition: the 100****th**** reviewer, the 110****th**** reviewer, the person who correctly guesses 2/3 or 3/3 people mentioned in the preview chapter (They and AnonymousPOV) all get the next chapter dedicated to them.***

**AN: leave your thoughts in a review. Please don't hate me that the telling did not go as planned. I gave you guys a mini preview.**

**Please R&R and take part in the challenge.**

**Until next time.**

**Reobessed**

**Peace V.**

**PLEASE:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. premiers and texts

**AN: this is the full chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 2 people:**

Guest( your review was- Please please please update very soon)- for being the 100th reviewer

LightVictory- for being the 110th reviewer

**Most of you guessed the anonymous POV but didn't get the two other people so better luck this time. If you want to have another go at guessing put it in a review but otherwise that's it.**

**Thank you to all reviewers:**

LightVictory

Guest

The Blushing Cullen

PandaGurl20

Guest

Michelle

lizakimiko

ObsessedwithTwilight612

edwardloverxxxx

yuuki24688

Guest

rclaurel

emma holly cullen

**Replies to Guest reviewers':**

Guest: will try and thanks for the review

Michelle: thanks, thanks and thanks for the review

Guest:will do and thanks for the review

Guest: will do, thanks and thanks for the review

LightVictory: you got Tanya right..will do and they will get back together 'soon'...i know right... and u can use! As many times... and thanks for the review

Havefaith: because of their disguises and they knew about each other but not have met each other personally and did watch any of the others work. The first chapter is revised and I know I need to do that and my beta is working on editing the chapters. I am planning to do that. And thanks, also thanks for the review.

Guest : will update soon. And I am happy that you now find it interesting. Thanks for the review

LightVictory: everything will be revealed in this chapter. Will do and thanks. Thanks for the review.

***we reached the 110 goal and our new goal is 120-125 for this chapter** the 120****th**** reviewer and 125****th**** reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them***

**Here is your…**

…**Chapter 10**

_Second week (July)..._

"OH My Gosh its Bella Swan" thousands of girls squealed, they even shouted more loudly when Edward arrived. "We love you Edward Cullen" they all shouted. I looked around and saw thousands and thousands of Banners some saying, 'Bite me', 'Marry me', 'team Dave', 'twilight for life' and I saw thousands of girls dressed up who all had put so much make up on themselves to make themselves look pale and who had put in golden contacts. Right now I was at the premier of the movie Twilight and they were so many screaming fans, celebrities and so many paparazzi. Girls had their hands stretched out for me to give them a high five or something. I walked along the red carpet and I was stopped by a reporter who I fairly knew as Jillian.

"Hello Bella" Jillian said.

"Hey Jillian" I said back and I could feel flashes coming from all directions.

"Who is your date" Jillian asked. Of course these are the first questions reporters ask.

"I am flying solo tonight" I said. Since Edward had broken up with me last week.

"What about Edward" she asked.

"We off right now" I said. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Who are you wearing to night" she asked. I was wearing this short strapless dress which had a silver glittery top part and the bottom part was.

"Gottex" I said.

"Nice" she said.

"Thanks" I replied and I walked into the cinema. When I got in I had to seat next to Edward since he was my co-star, which was extremely awkward but at least we had the film to cover the awkwardness up. The opening credits began and I saw my name on there. Every time I come to my own movie premieres I was feel nervous even if I have done it for so many times, I feel better when I see that the movie has good critics and also at the end of the movie. It was really interesting to see myself and Edward acting together and to see so much emotion in the film. At the end of the film everyone clapped and stood up and went their separate entire cast and some other celebrities were going to the after party. Every time I have a movie premiere there is always an after party. At the after party I was hanging out with Ashley Green and Nikki Reed and Edward was hanging out with Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone. We had some guest performances by, Adele, Chris Brown, Rihanna and Rita Ora. I had a blast from the party and it ended at 4am on Sunday the next morning.

_Third week... (July)_

After the movie premier I flew back to Forks. School was now becoming a place I did not want to go that often. Today in business studies we practised for our test which was coming up next week. In calculus we were a quiz with some Pythagoras theorem questions which Edward and I were having a competition with. For the next period everything was normal and at music that's when some drama began.

"Did you guys watch the Twilight movie Premier" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Rose said.

"Well we were forced to" Emmet and Jasper said together and Edward just remained quiet.

"Its sad how Edward and Bella are no longer dating right" Alice said. Some people find our breakup sad. I really don't know what to say to that.

"Yeah they just broke off for no reason" Rose said. You guys don't know the whole story, I was thinking in my mind.

"What do you think Marie" Alice asked. Let's see how you take this Edward.

"I think Bella did the right thing because Edward looks like a jerk" I said and I was looking straight into Edwards's eyes. Alice and Rose both gasped.

"How can you say that?"Rose asked and Alice nodded her head.

"He just looks like it" I said still looking at Edward.

"How do you know Bella broke off with him? It might have been Edward who broke off with her because she looks like a B****" Edward said looking straight into my eyes.

"Anthony does have a point" Jasper said.

"How can you say Bella looks like a B****. Both you and Marie are Edward and Bella haters" Alice said.

"I am not a hater of Bella" I said. And I took out my iphone (my Original phone) and started texting Edward.

_How dare you call me a B****- B_

_How dare you call me a Jerk- E_

_You are a jerk- B_

_You are a Bitch-E_

_You are an a*******-B_

_Slut- E_

_Manwhore-B_

"Miss Swan and Mr Cullen hand me your phones please and who are you texting" Mr Hunter said in a serious is so bad. We both handed him our phones. "My ex" we both said.

"What do we have here" Mr Hunter said looking at both of our phones, "so Marie why did you sign it off as B and Anthony why did you sign it off as E and why were you texting each other when you were sitting next to each other" he said. I was about to come off with an explanation but Edward beat me to it.

"We were bored. Well you see we call each other with weird nicknames…so B stands for…babe and the E stands for… the E in Masen" he said. That is the most stupid answer I have heard but I guess its okay.

"Okay but both of you will be joining me this lunchtime to pick up all the rubbish in the practise rooms" he said. There goes my lunchtime but I guess it's better than having to explain the names Edward for us or why we were sending texts like that and calling each other with those names. He left and went back to his desk.

"I never knew you too dated before" Emmett said laughing at the end.

"Is that why you guys were acting all awkward with each other since you came back" Alice said.

"This is new" Rose said.

"Guys give them time to answer" Jasper said. Thank you Jasper, he is the sensible one in our group.

"So…" Alice said. I looked at Edward and silently asked him what we should do and he just shrugged.

"Yes we did date and…we are taking a break from our relationship" I said the last bit as a question. Edward being the jerk he is decided to add in his opinion.

"What Marie meant to say is that we broke up" he said. I turned around to him and mouthed the words A******. He just smirked. Two can play his game.

"I said we are taking a break and when we deal with our problems we would get back together…right A" I said and put Edward on the spotlight.

"If I remember carefully you are the one taking a break and I am out, on what used to be our relationship" he said. That bastard.

"You're an a******" I said to him.

"You're a b****" he replied.

"you're a bastard" I said to him.

"You're a slut" he said.

"You're a Manwhore" I said.

"Wow guys we get it, next time we won't ask you a question otherwise it will end up as a fight" Emmett said putting up both of his hands as if he was surrendering.

**AN: you guys liked it or didn't. Please send your thoughts in a review.**

***we reached the 110 goal and our new goal is 120-125 for this chapter** the 120****th**** reviewer and 125****th**** reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them***

**Thanks to anyone who reads, favourites, follows or reviews my story.**

**Please review and it will make my day.**

**Until next time.**

**Peace V.**

**Reobessed **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. one word-counselling

**AN: thank you all to the reviewers and the reviews I got.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Twilight-589 for being the 120****th**** reviewer.**

**Chapter 11**

Edward and I did clean the practise rooms, which were a bit dirty.

_4__th__ week*(July)..._

Edward and I seemed to fight every day now. In calculus he would ignore me, in music he would ignore me too but then our friends tried to solve our problem every time but Edward as the immature one would pick up a fight with me. And it was the same in dance class and gym. At lunch times if I was the first one in the cafeteria I would be the one to sit with Angela and Ben and then Edward would sit with the gang and if he was the first one in the cafeteria he would sit with Angela and Ben. I sort of felt bad for Angela and Ben since Angela was friends with me and Ben was friends with Edward but they were in a relationship so it was hard taking sides .Even though Edward and I fought all the time I actually missed the times were we were able to talk to each other without it turning into a verbal fight, or the times when we were in LA and we would watch a movie together cuddled on the sofa or the times we would just do stuff together. I had seen three sides of Edward; one- the side of him where he is romantic and lovely, two- the side of him where is a caring friend and three- the side of him which was a jerk.

_First week (August)... _

**~? POV~**

Since Marie Swan and Anthony Masen came to school at the start of the year something about the two of them was off. For starters Marie Swan wore contacts and glasses which I found absurd since you only needed one of them and that was the same as Anthony. I don't think people noticed that tiny fact. Then their music performances they were both given music scores for their first performance which they did. Anthony didn't use the music score it was as if he knew the song by head but Marie used it. I was glad when Mr Hunter mentioned that their voices sound like Bella Swan and Edward Cullen because I was thinking the same thing as well, when they were singing. Another thing which I found weird was how they dance performance at the start was also linked to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen( but could have to do with the fact that Bella Swan's full name was Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Cullen's full name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen). Another thing which I found peculiar was the 2nd day of school for Marie and Anthony when they both looked for the twilight and Hunger games book together; it was as if someone had told them to read those books. Marie and I worked together for an English assignment and at her house I discovered two things; first- her mother was about to call her something which started with Bel and second- her mother's name was Renee Swan which made me think that Marie could be or related to Bella Swan since they shared the same surname and both their mother's name was Renee and also how Renee was going to call Marie, Bel which I only assumed was meant to be Bella. That weekend there was news about Edward Cullen and Bella Swan of how they were both on the same plane and how they looked too cuddly for people who had just met on the plane, since it was the first time they were appearing in a magazine together. Then something struck me odd which was how Marie was not at school on Monday and on the same day in the night Bella Swan had an interview which revealed the competition and the surprise guest. In music the next day Marie looked tired which my only guess was doing extra activities. And on the same day I overheard them talking about the sleepover were Marie revealed that she had all Bella Swan's movies but did not have any Edward Cullen's movies. I got announced as one of the winner's of the Bella Swan competition alongside; Tanya Denali, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. I was a little surprised that I won that competition. The day I spent with Bella Swan was as if I was spending it with Marie, it just felt as if Bella and Marie were the same person. At the concert Bella Swan sounded amazing and she sounded so great singing with Edward Cullen but their voices sounded the same as Marie and Anthony. The video of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen dancing to low was a bit different to what they normally danced too; it had more grinding and dirty dancing to it. Marie and Anthony both left school for roughly 3 months which I found odd since in that time the shooting of twilight was undertaking, according to E! News. Anthony's birthday fell on the same day as Edward Cullen and at his party Marie wasn't there which I guessed she was spending the day doing something else. With all the information I had on Marie Swan I was pretty sure that my theory was right. Marie Swan had to be Bella Swan, that would explain all the times she left forks because at those times Bella Swan happened to be seen on the news, it would explain why she didn't enter for the contest and also why she was busy that weekend, it would explain why she wears blue eye contacts and glasses, it would also explain why Marie wasn't at Anthony's birthday party because she was at Edward's birthday party and it would explain why Bella Swan showed up without a date at the twilight premiere which would also explain why Anthony and Marie were acting all distance with each other after his birthday. Which brings me to my next theory, which is Anthony Masen had to be Edward Cullen. It would explain his absence from school, why he also wore contacts and glasses and why he showed up without a date at the twilight premiere and why he was not that happy with Marie after his birthday. If both my theories were right, then why did Anthony/Edward break up with Bella/Marie or the other way around? To crack this case and to help Edward/Anthony and Bella/Marie get together I would need help from one person. And I had already had that person in mind.

_2__nd__ week (August)..._

**EPOV**

I am on my way to the cafeteria when I suddenly get a text from Ben. He is Angela's boyfriend and Angela is...Bella's friend.

_Hey man can you come to the supplies closet...need your help-Ben_

_Will be there soon-E_

I turned around and went to the storage room. I wonder what Ben would like help with, he better not play a prank on me or something. I reached the storage room and opened the door, but when I got in there the lights were off so I turned them but I saw that Ben wasn't there.

_Where are you cause I am already in the supplies closet-E_

_Just stay in there I am on my way-Ben_

_5 minutes-E_

_I will be there in 4 minutes- Ben_

_Okay-E _

I sat there for a minute when the door opened. And you can only imagine who came in.

"Hey Angela, I am here" Bella said. She turned around and faces me, "Edward what are you doing here" she asks and I shush her since people could hear her.

"Ben texted me saying to meet him here...so what are you doing here" I asked her.

"Angela texted me saying to meet her here too" she said. Did they possible plan this,

"They tricked us" we both said.

"Well I better go" she said. She went to open the door and she turned around and said, "It's locked"

**BPOV**

"Are you sure it's locked or are your fingers to weak" Edward said with a smirk.

"How do my fingers have to do with anything... and I am sure it's locked. You can check for yourself" I said to him.

"Will do" he said and he went to open the door.

EPOV

I turned the knob once...twice...thrice and did not work. I heard Bella laughing. Darn it.

BPOV

"Looks like macho man has got weak fingers" I teased him.

"Fine, I am going to text Ben to get me out of here" he said and he took his phone out. I did the same and texted Angela.

_Where are you-B_

_Outside-Angela_

_Well I am stuck in here so please help me out-B_

_Will do but you have to sort whatever problem you have with Edward-Angela_

Why did she type in Edward instead of Anthony...could she possibly no my- I mean our secret.

_What do you mean by sort my problems with Edward- B_

_I know your secret-Angela_

_..._

Shit.

"What did Ben say" I asked Edward. He turned around to face me and his face looked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"He said he is not going to open the door until I sort out my problems with Bella" he said. How did they know?

"That's what Angela said to me but instead of saying Bella she said Edward" I said to him.

"We are screwed" he said, the words which were on my mind.

**EPOV**

_Dude I ain't gonna talk to Bella-E_

_Well Angela says she is coming in-Ben_

_To do what-E_

_One word, counselling-Ben_

The door opened and in came Angela and Ben. Angela quickly locked the door. She took a chair and sat down and she spoke. "I am such a huge fan of both of you, but right now we have a problem and we need to sort it out so you two need to start talking" she said in a professional tone.

**AN: please leave your thoughts on what you think is gonna happen in a review.**

**Thank you in advance those who are gonna read and review this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Reobessed. **


	13. Angela's counselling

**AN: thank you all to the amazing reviews I got. So this is the second to last chapter I was going to put this chapter and the next together but then that would have meant the update would have been next week because I have a test on Friday and have to study for exams.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **KarleighStock for being the 125th reviewer.

***the 135****th**** and 137****th**** reviewers get the next chapter dedicated to both of them-so review* **

_Previously _

_. "I am such a huge fan of both of you, but right now we have a problem and we need to sort it out so you two need to start talking" she said in a professional tone._

Here is your...

...Chapter 12

BPOV

"Talk about what" I asked her.

"Okay to make things easy for you, first question why did you two break up" she asked.

"Well when I found out the truth about Edward, I couldn't handle it so I needed time apart..." I said and Edward cut in.

"Stop b******* us with the whole, 'I can't handle it', just admit that you didn't want to have one guy in your life and that you wanted to have two guys..." he said and I cut him off.

"Are you implying that I was cheating on you with you" I said to him.

"That is stupid" Ben said.

"Ben honey stay out of this we are sorting their problems" Angela said in a serious voice.  
"I wasn't implying that Bella" he said.

"Oh really" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Sure about that" I said.

"For goodness sake yes" he said, I was about to say something else when Angela decided to interfere.

"Okay moving on next question... how did you feel about finding out that the other was Bella Swan and the other was Edward Cullen" she asked.

"Excited for 5 seconds before someone broke off the news" Edward said.

"Don't blame me" I said.

"Bella on track" Angela said. Man that girl can be strict when she wants to.

"Okay...I felt confused and uhm uh sad a little bit" I said.  
"Now we are making progress. So why did you feel sad" Angela asked.

"Well for starters it was like my new normal best friend and my boyfriend were the same person, which is hard to take in. The whole reason I came here was to have a normal high school experience, to make friends who you can talk about normal things with. I mean Seth my publicist/agent/manager is my best friend but with him no matter what we do or talk about we always talk about my jobs. What I am going to wear to a premiere, what movies I should audition for, which magazine I am modelling for and so on but with 'Anthony' I felt like we could talk about school or books and make it sound interesting" I said.

"Wait you said you wanted a normal high school experience, and dating me 'Edward' is not a normal experience, so why didn't you choose 'Anthony' instead" he asked.

"I chose to date you as Edward because you are from my real world you understand what it feels like to have flashing camera's in your face and have screaming fans. I didn't choose you as Anthony because being here at this school with no paparazzi or screaming fans is my fantasy world and I didn't want to tell anyone about my secret so I chose to go with my real world" I said.

"Wow...man I am feeling too much emotion" Ben said. We all turned around to look at him.

"Don't look at me like that I am just expressing myself" he said.

"Ben I really do wonder about you. Guy this is good you guys made some progress. You should be able to conduct a conversation like civil people and when I open this door you guys are going to get out of there but remember one thing act like civil people not immature people." Angela said.

**AnonymousPOV**

"...finding out that the other was Bella Swan and the other was Edward Cullen"

"_..._found out the truth about Edward_"_

"_..._Seth my publicist/agent/manager is my best friend_"_

"...dating me 'Edward' is not a normal experience, so why didn't you choose 'Anthony' instead"

_Those parts of the conversation had me convinced that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were at this school, I have to tell the paparazzi and I can finally get my instant fame. This is perfect._

I choose the right day to delay to go into the cafeteria. I quickly called the people from magazines and all (no need to know why I have got their phone numbers on speed dial), telling them the news that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were at this school disguised and locked in a room and if they were quick enough they could get pictures of them.

**BPOV**

Angela unlocked the door and she let Edward get out first but he had just opened a tiny bit of the door when he said, "get back inside the papz are here".

"How did they know about us" I asked.

"I don't know...on second thoughts you guys did not leak the information to the papz did you" Edward questioned Angela and Ben.

"No way man" Ben said.

"No" Angela said.

"Okay we have to figure out a way to get out of here" Edward said massaging his forehead.

"Don't you guys have bodyguards" Ben asked.

"Yeah I do but no one was meant to know that I am Bella Swan so my bodyguards are in Seattle" I said.

"Same" Edward said.

"So that's out..."

"How about Emmett and Jasper" he said.

"Hell no. They might look strong but they're not qualified" I almost yelled at him.

"Babe I don't think you should be worrying about qualifications unless you want to be stuck in here for hours" he said. When called me babe that brought butterflies into my stomach and it brought weird sensations to my stomach.

"Don't call me babe again and fine we will both text them" I said to him.

"Sure babe" he said. Of course he would do the opposite. I was about to rant out what was on my mind when Angela reminded me what I was meant to be doing.

**EmmettPOV**

We were currently sitting in the cafeteria when both mine and Jasper's phones beeped alerting us that we had gotten text messages. I unlocked my phone and checked to see who had texted me.

_Anthony and I have been stuck in the supplier's closet for nearly two hours so please come and help us-Marie_

_Please help Marie and myself we are stuck in the suppliers closet but we need you and Jasper to come and act like our bodyguards until we are outside and will tell you the rest when you are here so hurry up-Anthony _

"Who texted you" Alice asked picking up the apple and taking a bite from it.

"Anthony and Marie" both me and Jasper said at the same time.

"That's a bit weird" Rose said.

"yeah I know but I think we need to get going to see what's the problem "I said and then I looked outside and I saw paparazzi people trying to get in the building and all of them taking photo's and shouting 'Bella, Edward'. Which I found strange.

"Yeah your right" Jasper said.

**BPOV**

"Open up your service is here" Emmett said. Ben opened the door quickly to let Emmett and Jasper inside and I could hear the voices go louder. They got in and closed the door.

"So care to explain as to what is going on" Emmett said.

"You see Marie and I are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen" Edward said.

"Funny man" Emmett said. All of us excluding Jasper gave him a stern look which could be easily translated to 'we are serious otherwise why other paparazzi outside'.

"No way, that's wicked…" Emmett said then pauses as if to think, "So why are we here" he finally asked after 5 seconds motioning to him and Jasper.

"We need body guards" I said.

"Don't you have people for that" Jasper said.

"Both our of our bodyguards are all in Seattle" Edward answered.

"Well that's dumb" Emmett said.

"That's what I said" Ben said and they both high fived each other. I could see them being good friends.

"We need to leave because I cannot handle being in this room any longer" I said.

"We should take one car meaning that one person can stay behind" Edward said.

"I'll stay" Angela volunteered.

"Okay" Edward said. Emmett opened the door and began shielding us from the paparazzi.

"Bella, Edward over here", "why did you guys decide to go to high school?", "why did you guys disguise yourselves like that?", "how's high school life treating you", "when's your next concert" the paparazzi were shouting. We reached Edward's silver Volvo and drove off to Seattle.

**AN: please leave your thoughts, questions or anything in a review.**

***the 135****th**** and 137****th**** reviewers get the next chapter dedicated to both of them-so review* **

**Thank you in advance to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, favourites my story.**

**Please review and wish me good luck in my science test tomorrow.**

**Until next time**

**Reobessed **


	14. Someone's Birthday

**AN: wrong, wrong, and wrong I know I said in the last chapter that this chapter would be the end but that's not true. As I was writing it I realised that there is so much going on that if I put more stuff it will get boring easily so I cut it into 2 sections and also that would have taken me a whole week to do it. Thanks to all of ya who read and reviewed the last chapter. And just saying I passed my science test.**

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

LightVictory: thank you

.doll: thank you so much that means a lot to me.

Guest: hope this was soon enough and thank you. 

**This chapter is dedicated to two lovely people: **ObsessedwithTwilight612 and KarleighStock for being the 135th and 137th reviewer.

****To get the next chapter dedicated to you, you have to be the 146****th**** reviewer or guess correctly two things which are going to happen in the next chapter. And to these people I will throw in a few previews of the next chapter. ****

**And please check out my friend **KarleighStock's story called it's my destiny.

**Here is your...**

**...Chapter 13**

Emmett drove quite fast but there were 4 black cars following us. "Where am I driving too" he asked.

"435 Paddington avenue, Lakes" Edward said. We continued our journey to Seattle.

_1hr 30 minutes later..._

"Are they still following us" Ben asked.

"Yes" Emmett answered, "Do I turn here" he asks Edward.

"Yeah" Edward responds. Emmett turns onto the street and at the end of it I see a house which is 3 storey's which I am guessing that's where we are going. And as we get closer I can see the number 435 written on it...I guess I was right. We got out of the house and Emmett, jasper and Ben guided us inside. When I got in there I took off my wig and the contacts since they were bothering me and Edward did the same.

"Wow so you guys are really Edward Cullen and Bella Swan" Emmett says.

"Really Emmett, really" we both say to him whilst shaking our heads.

"I need to get going" Ben says.

"Me too" jasper said.

"Me three" Emmett said.

"Drive safely" Edward said to them. The guys left. Edward turned around to face me.

"So..." I say trailing off not knowing what to say.

"Uhm...are you hungry" he asks, my stomach chooses the right moment to make its self known by growling.

"A little bit" I say.

"Pizza, noodles, or fish and chips" he asks.

"Pizza" I reply and he takes the phone and orders one large pepperoni pizza. He leads me to the lounge and we sit there and watch harry potter 7. The delivery guy comes and goes and we eat the pizza. Halfway during the movie I ask him about our relationship status. I turn around and face him and sit and cross one of my legs

"So about us..." I say trailing off. He turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah" he says motioning for me to continue and he puts his slice of pizza.

"Are we back to being friends or going to go back to being in a relationship" I say.

"I don't know. what do you want" he asks.

"I would like us to be an item again" I say not sure what he will say to that.

"Yeah me too" he says and he leans in to kiss me. Finally after 2 whole months.

_7hr later..._

We were still lounging on the couch watching movies. When I got a text from Seth.

_Are you okay now that the secret is out- Seth_

_Yeah I am- B_

_Business talk, MTV wants you to give them your top 20 diva songs-Seth_

_Uh when is this meant to happen-B_

_Saturday- Seth_

_Sure- B_

_So how are things between you and lover boy-Seth_

_We are on now-B_

_I knew he couldn't last long-Seth_

_Sure. How is your love life- B_

_I actually met this guy his name is Felix and we have been dating for a month and he has sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair and his body his wow. His chest is so sculpted and he lips are wow. I love him-Seth_

_Dude I don't need to know all those details but as long as he knows how to treat you then I accept your...yeah-B_

_Sure anyway I gotta go Felix is calling me to bed-Seth _

_You're disgusting- B_

_That's one of the things you love about me-Seth_

_True Dat- B_

_B gotta go Felix is ready for me- Seth_

_You...Just go-B_

"Who was it" Edward asks.

"Seth and I have to fly back into LA to give them my top 20diva songs" I said to Edward.

"About that...we need to talk about our situation" he said.

"Yeah" I say.

"We can't go back to school without being ambushed by fans and paparazzi" he says.

"I know but I am still going to go back to school next week" I said.

"Yeah it's probably wise, so when are you leaving to go to LA" he asks.

"Tomorrow" I say.

"Okay" he says.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes since I don't have any sleep wear?" I ask.

_Thursday... (2__nd__ week august)_

**EPOV**

I woke up early and drove Bella to the airport and then drove myself all the way back to Forks with my one of my body guard driving in front of me and the other driving behind me. I made it in time. The bell rang when I parked my car. I then rushed to my first class which was Classical studies. When I got there everyone froze and no one made a sound, even the teacher. I walked in and sat on my seat and I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I heard clicking of phones and flashing of cameras. I stood up and everyone stopped taking pictures and they stared.

"Sir when are you going to start talking" I ask.

"Right now Mr Cullen" he says. Really he calls me Mr Cullen he is 20 years or so older than me.

"So today we are learning about the history of classical music" he said and then I zoned out. During half of the lesson I saw notes being passed around and all of them were being handed to me. Most of them said, can I please have a picture of you and me and the other ones were asking about my autograph. In calculus the same thing happened but at least the teacher didn't zone out. In music Mr Hunter wanted me to sing him one of my songs and the whole class wanted the same thing. At lunch I was surrounded by a lot of girls and Tanya was in front of the line. They all wanted to pictures and autographs. If this is what it is like with me here I really do wonder what it will be like when Bella will be here.

_Saturday (2__nd__ week August)... _

**BPOV**

I was in the MTV room and they were shooting my top 20diva songs. They started recording and I started to host the show.

"Hello everyone you are here with me Bella Swan and today I am going to tell you all my top 20 Diva songs. Some of these artists I have worked with, have met or would like to work with. To kick of this countdown we will start with my song Diva itself and you guys might get lucky and I might chuck on some of my songs" I said. My music video for my song started to play and then it finished. "The next song is don't Judge me by Chris Brown" I said and the music started playing.

_18-settle down by Kimbra_

_17-some body I used to know by Gotye Ft Kimbra_

_16-Sober by Pink_

_15-dance by big Sean Ft Nicki Minaj_

_14- Cold shoulder by Adele_

_13-Kiss from a rose by Seal _

_12-Mirror by Bruno Mars Ft Lil Wayne_

_11-jar of hearts by Christina Perri_

_10- Run the world by Beyonce_

_9-titanium by Sia Ft David Guetta_

_8- Cockiness by Rihanna Ft Assap_

_7- Ready or not by Bella Swan_

_6- Thousand years By Christina Perri_

_5-pumped up kicks by foster the people_

_4-wings by little mix_

_3- One more night by Edward Cullen _

_2-Come on home by titanium _

"So here is my number one diva song by myself and Edward Cullen called thinking about you. That's it from me" I said and the song started playing.

_1-Thinking about you by Bella Swan Ft Edward Cullen_

_The rest of August..._

The whole month went as the same. I would go to school and people would want mine and Edward's pictures and autographs. Students would treat me differently giving me the special treatment and that was the same with the teachers. This one time I was running late in business class and when I got there Mrs Grimwig did not say anything but she just said next time you don't have to run to class 'Miss Swan'. Edward and I were served different food from others and they had taken it upon themselves to put fancy clothing and flowers and all that shit on a table for me and Edward to sit. The only people who were still treating us the same was the gang; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Ben and Angela. Tanya was seen anywhere I was (including the bathroom- which I now avoided going). Paparazzi would swarm around the school trying to get pictures of me and Edward. People from different magazines would come and try to interview Edward and myself and they would want to interview people from school. Most girls were now wearing more makeup and putting extra time on their clothes same as the female teachers and all, the male teachers would gel their hair or spike it up same thing was happening with the male students. Most people wanted their 30 seconds of fame except for the gang. Many people would say we are the best of friends or we are like two peas in a pod. Edward and I had still not gone public( but the gang knew) with our relationship which meant at school we treated each other as friends and we did not hug, hold hands or have any physical contact because in Hollywood world that would be classified as your dating.

_First week of September..._

**EPOV**

Bella's birthday was next week and I had a plan to throw her a surprise party with the help of the gang. We had planned to meet in Port Angeles on Saturday when Bella was busy with her school project. So here we are sitting thinking of ideas.

"We need the location first" Alice said.

"My house in LA" I said and Alice wrote it down.

"We need to figure out our budget" Rose said.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Colour theme" Alice asked.

"Royal Blue?" I said.

"Food theme" Alice asked. Did she just say food theme.

"Huh" I said.

"Like the type of foods which will be there" she said in a duh tone.

"Seafood and uh savoury" I replied.

"DJ, IPod music or live music" Alice asked.

"DJ and live music" I said.

"Guest list" she asked.

"I will sort that out" I said.

"Pool party or more of a dance party" Alice asked.

"Both" I said.

"Okay that's it so we need to go to your house this weekend" Alice.

"Already planned" I said.

_2__nd__ week of September..._

**BPOV**

I was back in LA because I had a photo shoot yesterday (Friday) and right now I was just lounging in my house in the afternoon and today was my birthday.

_Open your door-E_

_Okay-B_

What he could have planned, he is meant to be in Forks. I went downstairs to open the door and the nothing could have prepared me for the sight I was about to see.

"Happy Birthday babe" Edward said. He was standing on door with lots of blue and white balloons tied around together and he had a shirt which said happy birthday Bella and he had a cart which was filled with all sorts of confectionery ranking from chocolates to liquorish and gum.

"OH MY GOSH" I nearly screamed out, "this is so cool" I told him and allowed him to get inside.

"I have so much planned for you for today. Okay I have Karaoke, a eating contest that's what this cart is for, a harry potter movie marathon" he stopped for a second, "so what do you want to do first" he asked.

"Eating" I said. He put the cart in the middle of us and he took out 4 water bottles and set them on the table.

"okay rules we have 10 minutes to eat as much as possible and if I win you have to dance before you sit for one day- only tomorrow though..." he said and stopped leaving me time to say my conditions.

"If I win you have to perform the rap for super bass whilst wearing a wig, lipstick, and a pink scarf" I said. He just looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"Let the games begin 3, 2, 1 go" he said and the timer was on. I took a mini crunchie and put it in my mouth and chewed it and then took a pack of gummy bears. So far Edward was up to 4 packs and I scoffed down a lot and in 5 minutes time I was in the lead by one.

"_You, your sex is on fire  
and you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire"  
_my phone went off signalling to us that it was time to stopped. Both me and Edward stopped and I looked down and saw that I had eaten 13 packs and he had eaten 12 and a half meaning that I had won the challenge.

"Darn it" Edward said.

"Babe I want to see your super bass" I said. And he went into the guest room to 'prepare' himself. He came back 5 minutes later and he looked horrifying. The lipstick was smudged across his lip and a bit on the bottom.

"You look..." I said and he cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't say it" he said.

"Whenever you are ready" I said. And I took out my phone to start recording.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach

He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho

I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh

Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Edward is an absolutely amazing singer 100% check,

He is an amazing dancer 100% check,

He is a horrible rapper 100% check.

I stopped recording.

"That better not be seen by anyone else" he said in a threatening tone.

"Only the gang will see it" I said.

"Hell no" he said.

"Fine" I said.

So we had our karaoke battles and it was a tie and at 6 Edward said he had dinner prepared at his house so we drove there. He told me to wear a dress and he dressed himself in jeans and a shirt which were there from the last time he was here. And when we got there the lights were out, he opened my door and led me down the pathway. And then he opened his house door and then he switched the light.

"Surprise" people shouted.

OH

MY

GOSH

Could my birthday get any more amazing? I searched the crowd and I saw the gang and some of my other friends; Josh Hutcherson, Selena Gomez, David Henry, Demi Lovato, Zac Effron, Taylor Swift and Lautner and many others. Then they were some of my fave artists starting with Adele, Beyonce, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna and so many others. I turned around and faced Edward, "you planned this" I questioned him.

"Yes I and the gang did it" he said.

"This is so Wow I don't even have the words to say anything" I said.

"As long as you like it" he said.

"Forget about like, I love it" I said.

"That's great but people want to see the birthday girl" he said.

"I am not a girl I am now an adult" I said.

"By 7 hours" he replied.

"Fine" I said and Josh came to talk to us.

"Happy birthday B" he said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks and I haven't seen you for a long time" I said back.

"We have been both busy with filming and you have been extra busy with high school" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I am gonna go and mingle" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

_1 hour later…_

The party was in full swing and they were so many guest performances and there was a slideshow with photos of me from my eighteen years. David Guetta was the DJ. The whole gang wheeled in this huge chocolate cake which had 3 circle bases and on top of it, it had a huge 18 frosted on it and it had 'happy birthday B' written on it. Everyone started singing the happy birthday song and it was so cool to watch them sing that and I bushed when they did that. After they finished singing I cut the cake and it was shared around. I opened presents which might I add were a lot .Edward came back to talk to me.

"Here is your present" he said. He handed me a blue envelope. I opened it and I saw two return tickets to New Zealand. I jumped into his arms and kissed him 3 times.

"Thank you so much. This has been the best birthday ever and birthday present" I said to him kissing him more.

"Well glad you like it but we are flying in tonight" he said. Tonight! How the heck am I meant to pack all my stuff and get ready it's too much pressure.

"Don't worry everything is already packed by Alice" he said. He read my mind.

"I guess we better be going to catch our flight" I said.

"Yeah" he replied.

_12 hours later...( Sunday)_

We were now on the plane from Australia flying to New Zealand.

"Here is the itinerary for the 5 days we are here for" Edward said handing me an itinerary.

"Fancy" I reply and I read it and it went as following.

_Day 1- visit an orphanage and a fundraising concert for Epsom Girls grammar school. _

_The fun begins..._

_Day 2-visit Lake Taupo and try to climb mount Taranaki_

_Day 3- visit the sky tower, Auckland zoo, Kelly tarltons, Auckland harbour, Auckland war memorial, Eden Park and Waiwera thermal resort._

_Day 4- travel to Rangitoto Island and Motutapu Island and camp._

_Day 5- visit the fox glazier._

"This is going to be fun" I said to him.

_Day 1...(3__rd__ week still in September)_

We were at the orphanage and the kids at there were screaming and they came to hug us and it was so amazing. There was this girl who stood out the most for me and her name was Renesmee or Nessie as she likes to be called. She resembled Edward and me so much and I just wanted to take her home and call her mine. She was 7. I took Edward outside to chat to him for a bit.

"Edward I like Nessie" I said to him.

"Me too" he said.

"Not that like her, but I like her like her that I want to take her with me" I said. Phew that's off my chest.

"So you mean you like her that you want to adopt her" he said. Good... he gets my point.

"Yes" I said.

"Babe your only 18" he said.

"And your also 18 so what's your point"

"You only turned 18 and I have been 18 for... okay back to the matter at hand do you want to adopt Nessie by yourself or together" he asked. I didn't think of that.

"Together" I said looking down.

"Okay uh how about this you think it over tonight and if you are sure we will come back here and adopt her" he said.

"Thanks babe" I said.

NessiePOV

Bella Swan likes me in fact cross that out she likes me likes me that she wants to adopt me. I know I have been told quite a lot of times that I look like her and Edward but I never thought that they would come here and she would think of adopting me. Hopefully she still wants to adopt me tomorrow because that would be so cool to have Edward and Bella as my adoptive parents.

**AN: leave your thoughts in a review.**

**I bet you all did not see that coming right.**

**Thank you all in advance.**

**Please review.**

**Reobessed. **


	15. authors note preview of the end

AN: sorry for those of you who thought this was a new chapter. I thought I should tell you guys I am not going to be able to post for 2 weeks( hopefully the next chapter is up by next weekend) because I have 3 exams this week and a test next week Tuesday. But I promise that the next chapter will be up by next weekend and also it will replace this AN so lookout.

Please be patient.

~Reobessed~

A sorry gift from me. A preview of the ending of the story.

"Isabella Marie Swan" the principal called out my name. As I walked to the stage I thought over the things I had learnt this year.

_7 things I learnt this year:_

_Friendship doesn't mean just being friends but being able to be yourself with that person, being able to share your secrets and fears, caring for that person and just having good time with them._

_We all have our own fantasy worlds, other people's fantasy worlds are imagining themselves being a character from a book or having anything they can have(in a dream) and my fantasy world was having people just treat me like a normal student( for half of the year) and not treat me any different to anyone else. But fantasy worlds don't last forever because reality pulls us back._

_A name means so much. When you hear the names Beyonce, Katy Perry, Rihanna, Chris Brown etc you immediately picture them in your minds or think of their music, but when you hear the names Sarah, Jessica, Tom etc you would think of your friends or someone else but you would not think too much about it._

_Sometimes the word love is overused in our lives. Loving someone is when you can sit at a couch and watch a boring movie and feel content with it, when you feel content with just being yourself with them and if they are far away from you, you feel as if half of you is taken. There are 4 types of love; 1) parent to child love, 2) partner to partner love, 3) friend love,_

_In life we mostly worry about the future and we ignore what happens in the present. Live is too short to live in regret and planning ahead and the only way to live is by living in the present. _

_We humans like to talk but one thing we are bad at is listening. By not listening we have so many silly misunderstandings. _

_Age is just a number and people are going to judge you because of your age. Whether it is your too young to do something or too old to be doing that._

High school is a time to try new things, learn new things, to make mistakes and to learn from them, to make wrong decisions, to achieve new things. But the thing about high school years is that you are going to remember them no matter if your high school experience was horrible or fun. And our high school years model us and our future. And from here on I will carry on with my future.


	16. the end

**AN: thank you to the amazing reviews. This is the final chapter and I am probably going to edit a lot on this story. I found this chapter hard to write because I had written the first part to the chapter and the end but I hadn't written anything for the middle. I tried to make some parts funny but tried is the keyword.**

**I don't really know what genre to put it under so please tell me which one I should put it under.**

**Just saying I leave in new Zealand and I have been to some of this places but I have not been to some others. And I know the last chapter said Renesmee was 7 but she is 10. **

**Chapter 14**

We were back at the hotel and I was busy wrestling with my inner mind.

_What do you know about being a mother?_

I played a sister before and I have motherly instincts.

_A sister is no way the same as a mother and besides your 18. Normal 18 year olds don't get 10 year olds to be their daughters._

...18 is basically an adult and there is no such thing as normal.

_Keep on telling yourself that._

Can you be supportive of my...

_Our _

Fine our decision

_Ahuh_

But...

_You know we are the same person right_

Yeah

_And you're talking to your self _

So...

_You are going insane_

Do you have some negative charge around you?

"Babe have you made your decision" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes and I decided that I do want to go through with the adoption" I said with as much enthusiasm I could gather.

"I will call the adoption agency and set up a meeting tomorrow" he said.

****at the adoption centre****

_Day 2..._

"So which child do you want to adopt" Jen the adoption lady asked showing us the pictures of the children here.

"Renesmee" I replied. Her face got even bigger.

"I should have guessed that and I will bring her in here for you guys to talk to her for a few minutes whilst I print out the papers" she said and then she left the room. Nessie entered the room.

"Hi miss Bella" Nessie said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Oh honey, call me Bella and we have something to talk to you" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay" she replied.

"How would you like to live with us" I asked her.

"You mean like you want to adopt me" she asked. I nodded my head at her.

"So you would be my new mommy and daddy" she asked and I nodded but I felt some tears wanting to come out but I controlled them.

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella and I saw that she was holding her tears in. Women they get emotional when someone gives them titles.

BPOV

Jen came back and handed us the forms and Nessie's bags. We dropped her bags back at the hotel and we had a road trip to Lake Taupo and we were busy busting up all the songs which were played on the radio. When we reached there it was so beautiful. The water was a nice shade of blue and at the far side of the lake there were some mountains which were covered in snow. This place was a huge tourist attraction because they were so many people here and they all wanted our pictures so we spent roughly an hour taking pictures with fans and signing autographs. When not so many people were coming over to us we had our first family picnic which we just had fish and chips. We then played soccer Nessie and I against Edward and Edward won that game. We left around 1pm and then travelled to mount Taranaki. When we reached there the same thing happened as when we were back at Lake Taupo fans asked for pictures and autographs. Mount Taranaki was huge and it was so beautiful and around it there were this sort of little parks which you could travel around and see different types of trees and flowers and little ponds which we explored and took a lot of pictures of. We left around 7 and drove back to the hotel. Nessie fell asleep on the way back.

**NessiePOV**

This day could have not been more amazing. First Bella Swan(my new mom now) and Edward Cullen( my new dad now) adopted me and made me their own child, but I am not sure if my whole name would be Renesmee Lily Swan or Renesmee Lily Cullen. And second I got to travel around with my new parents which was so fun except for the fans who wanted pictures because it seriously bugged me out. I wrote all the events which happened today in my secret diary when we got back to the hotel.

_Day 3..._

_~~~ Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were seen together in New Zealand alongside a little girl who looked to be ten years old. The little girl looked a lot like Edward and Bella combined together. They are rumoured to be staying at the Metro Hotel. We all want to know who the little girl is but we will have to wait until either one of them realise a statement~~~_

News about us was already starting to leak out. They were so many fans with posters outside the hotel. We had to have our body guards guide us away from them and their screams. They were camped outside the hotel. We started our day by going to the city centre to go and see the sky tower. There was only one thing I could see about it and it was huge. It had this shape which was like a cylinder and then there was a platform which had glass around it and the shape was a circle and then on top of that it had this thing which looked like a needle which pointed up in the sky. We took a lot of pictures. We did the sky jump and the sky walk and I had to take thirty minutes to convince Nessie that it wasn't scary which in my opinion I thought it wouldn't but I have to admit that I was scared when I did it. The outfit we had to wear for the sky jump was this blue thing which had yellow on it and I didn't like it. The outfit which we had to wear for the sky walk was an orange thing which sort of looked like those things prisoners wear. After that we went to the Auckland zoo and Nessie wanted us to take pictures of her with all the animals we saw and it was really tiring and to add to that I am not a big fan of animals so you can guess what I was feeling inside...But I was glad that Nessie was having fun. We left and we went to Kelly tarltons and we saw all the sea creatures and we had our pictures taken. After that we drove under the harbour bridge and then we went to the Mount Eden Park. And the park is huge and we I lucky to actually meet the all blacks...but somehow I think Edward planned that. After that we relaxed at the Waiwera thermal spa. This day was pretty full on.

_Day 4..._

_~~~ Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were seen once again with the little girl sky jumping and doing the sky walk at the sky tower and they were seen travelling around. We are all curious to know who this little girl is or even her name. So if any of you know her name, email it at dagossip . ~~~ _

We fought our way through the mob of paparazzi and fans and we boarded a fairy to Rangitoto Island. We had someone drive all our stuff to the camp grounds and we hiked the all the way to Motutapu island. We had walked for half an hour when Nessie started complaining.

"I am tired" she said and she sat on a rock.

"Come on Nessie we are almost there only 1 and half hours to go" I whispered the end part.

"But I am really tired" she whined.

"Just try for another 20 minutes" I tried again.

"No I don't want to" she continued whine.

"You know what Edward would give you a piggy back" I said. He turned around and glared at me.

"But I am a big girl and big girls don't get piggy backs" she said.

"She is right" Edward said supporting Nessie.

"Nessie is either you continue walking or Edward gives you a piggy back" I said in a serious voice.

"Fine I will get the piggy back" she said in a defeated voice. Edward just bent down in front of Nessie so she could climb on his back. We continued walking for the rest of the journey and Edward's face was just a crack up. He looked like he was running a marathon. We got there at 11 am and then Edward tried to set up the tent all by himself but let's just say that did not work for him. To Edward's shock Nessie and I were the ones who did set up the tent. After we set up the tent we went to the beach and kayaked. We tried to sail a boat but it capsized 10 minutes away from shore. Then we went snorkelling and I didn't really see anything but Edward and Nessie saw lots of things... I think they were lying or something. We built a raft and it fell apart just as we sat on it. We built sand castles and wrote weird words on the sand. We went back to our campsite at 6pm and Edward cooked dinner for us which was lovely. After that we made a camp fire and roasted some marshmallows and sang some songs. And I discovered that Nessie has got an angelic voice. We all fell asleep in one of the tent rooms with Nessie in the middle, all huddled up in the blankets because it was freezing and it felt like the temperature had dropped dramatically from 25 degrees to -5 degrees.

**NessiePOV**

_Dear diary..._

_Today was so much fun. We did a lot of things which I hadn't experienced and visited a lot of places I hadn't seen. I learn't that Bella can be strict when she wanted to and that whining to Bella works .I can't wait until tomorrow._

**BPOV**

_Day 5..._

We woke up at 8 and showed and then we ate our breakfast. We packed up all our gear and returned it to the shop. We boarded the fairy back to Auckland and then we drove all the way to rainbows end. We spent the whole day riding on all the rides and we did the fear fall last...which was pretty cool. And there seemed to be a lot of fans and paparazzi around. We left at 4 and went back to the hotel to collect all our stuff and book our flight back home. Edward and I had agreed to rent a house in Forks so that we could be together with Nessie back home and so that when we leave Forks we could all move in with him at his house.

**NessiePOV**

_Dear diary..._

_This last 4 days spent with Edward and Bella have been the best. And tomorrow we leave for USA. I am happy that I get to fly an aeroplane out of new Zealand for the first time but sad at the same time that I would be leaving the country I was born and raised for 10 years in. But I guess trying new things is not always so bad ...right?_

_Monday 4__th__ week...September _

We had gone back to Forks and we had returned to our ordinary schedule. Nessie was going to primary here but she was going to transfer next year to go to LA. And we were back at forks high. Right now we were in music class and the gang was interrogating us.

"So you guys went to New Zealand for 5 days and you come back with a 10 year old daughter. How did that happen" Emmett asked.

"We adopted her on the day we visited the orphanage" I replied.

"But you guys are only 18" he replied.

"So, what is up with everyone and saying that? My mind said that, Edward said that and now you" I said.

"So since she is now your daughter can she be my nephew" he asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"Great one more person I can shop for" Alice said. After that we continued with the day and I went to the shops to get us some grocery and Edward was in charge of taking care of Nessie until I came back.

**EPOV**

Nessie and I were watching a movie when all of a sudden she stood up and she marched to her bedroom without a word. I sensed that something was wrong so I went to knock on her bedroom door. Her bedroom had its own bathroom.

"Go away" she answered.

"Honey what's wrong" I asked her.

"Can you please call mom" she responded. Is it that serious that it needs to have a girl to girl talk?

"You can tell me what's wrong" I encouraged her.

"Just please call mom ASAP" she replied. What could be troubling her?

"Is someone bullying you at school" I asked.

"No" she replied. Good because I would...okay think of the matter at hand.

"Do you have a crush on someone" I asked. I knew it was that time when kids start developing crushes.

"No" she shouted back.

"Are you sick" I asked.

"Yes and no" she shouted. What is that meant to mean.

"Do you want to go to the doctor's?"

"It's not something that the doctor's can help and can you please call mom now" she shouted even louder.

"Okay" I replied. And I dialled Bella's number.

_Bella-Hey babe what's up_

_Edward-Come back home now cause Nessie is freaking out_

_Bella-I will be there in 5 minutes_

Before 5 minutes was even up Bella came barging through the eyes. She knocked on Nessie's door and Nessie instantly opened her door and let Bella in and then she locked the door again.

**BPOV**

I had just entered Nessie's room when I asked her what's wrong.

"I got my period" she whispered.

"You know what to do right" I asked her since this talk was gonna be awkward either way.

"Yes but..." she said her voice trailing off.

"You need some pads" I finished the sentence for her. She nodded her head.

"I will go get them" I said.

"Can you please make sure dad doesn't know about this" she asked me.

"I will see about that" I said and opened the door and went into my bedroom to get the pack of pads.

**EPOV**

Bella came back outside and she went into her room and came back quickly holding a pack of something. I managed to glance at it and I saw the word PADS on it and I knew I was in dipshit.

**BPOV**

After that whole fiasco everything seemed to get back into track.

_First week... (October)_

****interview****

Today Edward, Nessie and I were having an interview with Roxell to give confirmation to some of the rumours floating around about us three. We were now sitting on the chair waiting to go live.

"We are on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" one of the crew men said.

_Roxell: welcome everyone to the access to Hollywood talk show and today we have Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Renesmee. How are you guys._

_**crowd cheers** _

_Edward: we are doing well_

_Roxell: so we all want to know what is going on between you three._

_Bella: for starters I and Edward are dating which I think you guys already knew this and Renesmee is our daughter_

_**crowd gasps**_

_Roxell: lets first talk about you guys dating. Since when and how long has this been going on for?_

_Edward: we dated at first in April for three months and then broke up for two months. And then we got back together in August and we have been on since then._

_Roxell: since you mentioned that you guys broke off for two months that had to be a big reason right, **crowd agrees**. So why did you guys break up for that long._

_Bella: it is sort of a silly thing..._

_Roxell: but it was big enough for you to break up_

_Bella: so you know how Edward and I disguised ourselves to go to high school as Marie and Anthony. Well Marie and Anthony best friends and 'Edward and Bella' also become friends at the same time but at the time we didn't know that one was the other. Edward and I started dating towards the end of filming twilight but at the end of May I figured out that Anthony and Edward was the same person and I couldn't really handle the truth well. So..._

_Edward: she started distancing herself from me and she told me the truth the day after my birthday and at that time she said she wanted "space" and we had a fight about it. And then we broke up on the same day_

_Roxell: I am not sure what sort of story I was expecting but I was definitely not expecting that. So you guys broke up for two months for just that._

_Bella: I did say it was a silly thing_

_Roxell: now about Renesmee, she literally looks like a combination of both of you two put together._

_Bella: she is our daughter_

_Roxell: how old are you Renesmee? _

_Nessie: I am 10 years old _

_Roxell: you guys could not have had a baby when you were 8 because that is impossible._

_Edward: Bella meant that she is our adopted daughter_

_Roxell: that makes more sense, so do you have anything planned for the future_

_Bella: graduate high school and just have fun_

_Edward: spend time with these two lovely ladies and balance my career_

_**crowd awws** _

_Roxell: I would like to continue to chat with you guys but unfortunately that is all the time we have today. And it was nice having you three here._

_Edward: it was nice of you to have us_

_Roxell: join us tomorrow night when we interview Rihanna_

"And cut" one of the camera men said. We went back home after the interview.

_****teen choice awards (2nd week November)****_

'Edward Bella over here', 'I love you'. Edward, Nessie and I were going to the teen choice awards. It was Nessie's first red carpet intro, where she was crowded with other celebrities. She was wearing a purple skirt with a black singlet which then had a mini black jacket and black ballerina shoes. Edward was wearing a black suit, black shoes, light purple shirt. I was wearing a short dress which had a purple top and the bottom was black with a black purse and black flats. We got met by Jillian again and she did the mini interview where she asked who us who wearing and if we were excited about tonight and all. Edward and I were nominated for 5 categories and we won in all of the categories. I got to premier my new song and I got to present the award to the break our artist.

****graduation (3rd week November) ****

I was sitting on the chair waiting to hear if my name was going to be called out. The principal called out all the people with the surnames which started with A. He then moved on to the B category and Alice was called out on that category. He then moved to the C category and Edward and Ben. He kept on going and he reached the H category and called out Rosalie and then he reached the M category and he called out Emmett. He had now reached the S section. He called out Jessica and she walked onto the stage and collected her diploma. He then called 5 other people. Then he called out my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan" the principal called out my name. As I walked to the stage to get my diploma I thought over the things I had learnt this year.

_7 things I learnt this year:_

_Friendship doesn't mean just being friends but being able to be yourself with that person, being able to share your secrets and fears, caring for that person and just having good time with them._

_We all have our own fantasy worlds, other people's fantasy worlds are imagining themselves being a character from a book or having anything they can have(in a dream) and my fantasy world was having people just treat me like a normal student( for half of the year) and not treat me any different to anyone else. But fantasy worlds don't last forever because reality pulls us back._

_A name means so much. When you hear the names Beyonce, Katy Perry, Rihanna, Chris Brown etc you immediately picture them in your minds or think of their music, but when you hear the names Sarah, Jessica, Tom etc you would think of your friends or someone else but you would not think too much about it._

_Sometimes the word love is overused in our lives. Loving someone is when you can sit at a couch and watch a boring movie and feel content with it, when you feel content with just being yourself with them and if they are far away from you, you feel as if half of you is taken. There are 4 types of love; 1) parent to child love, 2) partner to partner love, 3) friend love and the 4__th__ one is relative love._

_In life we mostly worry about the future and our past and we ignore what happens in the present. We constantly live in the past by trying to change something from it or trying to redo a moment you had. Life is too short to live in regret and planning ahead and the only way to live is by living in the present. _

_We humans like to talk but one thing we are bad at is listening. By not listening we have so many silly misunderstandings. _

_Age is just a number and people are going to judge you because of your age. Whether it is to say you're too young to do something or too old to be doing that. We are the ones who stop ourselves from enjoying life by restricting ourselves with our age._

High school is a time to try new things, learn new things, to make mistakes and to learn from them, to make wrong decisions, to achieve new things. But the thing about high school years is that you are going to remember them no matter if your high school experience was horrible or fun. And our high school years model us and our future. I collected my diploma and moved back to where I was sitting and I knew that even though I did not spend the whole year acting normal I had achieved something greater I had made 6 true friends, a wonderful boyfriend who we had an adopted daughter with and I had become a mother.

**AN: just put your thoughts in a review. **

**This is going to be the last authors note I write so thank you to advance to those who are going to read, favourite, follow or review my story.**

**Peace V.**

**Reobessed**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: sequel to the disguisers is now up.**

**It's a drabble fic so check it out.**

**Its posted daily.**

**It's called; I do-sequel to the disguisers.**


End file.
